Tomb Raider Tales
by NarimiyaKami
Summary: [TERMINEE] Fan Fiction basée sur le jeu Tomb Raider, et plus particulièrement sur Tomb Raider Legend & Underworld. Lorsqu'une jeune étudiante en Histoire se retrouve sous l'aile de la légendaire Lady Croft.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit : « Lauren, tu rencontreras Miss Croft », je lui aurais ris au nez. Mais évidemment, personne ne me l'a jamais dit, et ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, quelques semaines après l'enterrement de mes parents, je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation.

A cette époque, j'avais 24 ans. En plein dans mes études d'histoire. J'étais en fac d'histoire, passionnée par ce que le passé nous cachait, l'une des meilleurs élèves, et cela, grâce à des parents exceptionnels. Le couple Johannson était connu pour être de très bons archéologues, toujours prêts pour de nouvelles découvertes. Moi, leur seule et unique enfant, Lauren Johannson, était tout aussi passionnée qu'eux par l'histoire, mais je préférais rester dans des bibliothèques remplies de vieux livres en cuir plutôt que d'aller sur le terrain. Alors, souvent, comme jusqu'à ce funeste jour, je restais dans la grande bibliothèque de notre immense maison –presque un manoir- à travailler. Ce jour là, lorsque mes parents sont partis pour le Ghana chercher je ne sais quelle relique, j'eus la chance de leur faires des adieux dignes de ce nom. Je pus une dernière fois regarder ma mère, si belle, dont j'avais hérité le visage fin et les grands yeux terre de sienne, et mon père, dont j'avais pris ses raides cheveux auburn.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que je reçus un appel, m'apprenant que mes parents avaient péri lors d'une altercation avec des mercenaires, venus chercher la même relique. Ma mère avait était tuée sur le coup, et mon père s'était défendu, tant bien que mal, mais n'avait pas survécu face a une dizaine d'hommes armés. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils eurent des funérailles dignes d'eux, et je posai quelques jours de « congés » à ma fac, qui me les accorda car « j'étais une bonne élève ». Je m'enfermai chez moi, et décidai de faire mon deuil. Et je n'avais pas prévu que j'allais être dérangée par une bande de mercenaires …

Il devait être onze heures. J'avais décidé de me coucher tard ce soir là. J'étais dans l'immense salon, lisant un livre au coin du feu, lorsque j'entendis des crissements de pneus à l'extérieur.

- Qui est-ce donc ? chuchotai-je en posant mon livre sur la table basse.

Je me levais, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Et devant mes yeux ébahis, trois hommes masqués et armés de lourdes mitraillettes me fixèrent avant de tirer. J'eus le temps de m'écraser sur le sol pour éviter les coups de feu. Je rampais derrière le canapé jusqu'à la porte qui donnait dans la bibliothèque. Les hommes hurlaient entre eux. Je compris qu'ils venaient chercher une relique que détenaient mes parents -et maintenant moi- dont ils avaient besoin pour faire marcher celle qu'ils avaient volée à mes parents. Je me levai, rentrai dans la pièce et fermai la porte, qui trembla sous la rafale de balles que j'avais évité une nouvelle fois. Je courais pour atteindre une seconde porte, et réussis à pénétrer dans la remise remplie de cartons. Il me fallait me cacher derrière l'un d'eux et espérer qu'ils ne me trouvent pas. Des coups de feu retentirent.

- Ils se tirent dessus entre eux maintenant ? me murmurai-je, pour me rassurer.

Je ne cherchais plus à comprendre, et recroquevillée derrière un tas de cartons, je priais que tout cela cesse. D'autres coups de feu, des rafales. Puis le silence. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Je retins ma respiration, prise d'une peur panique. Des pas dans ma direction. Je fermais les yeux. Soudain, le carton en face de moi vola, et je plaquai mes mains sur la tête. J'attendis, figée par la peur, quand une voix féminine s'éleva.

- Tu peux te relever, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Ouvrant les yeux et baissant les bras, je découvris, face à moi une femme aux formes généreuses, éclaboussée de sang, et rengainant des 9 mm.

- Qui … Et les hommes ... Vous êtes avec eux ? balbutiai-je, déboussolée.

- Je comprends, la peur, ça fait dire des idioties, mais à ce point.

Elle me tendit la main, et je compris la stupidité de mes paroles. M'accrochant à sa main, elle me souleva d'une force inimaginable. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où je découvris avec effroi le corps des hommes qui avaient attaqué ma maison. Et enfin, à la lumière des lampes, j'identifiai la femme qui m'avait secourue, et me sentis encore plus ridicule.

- Lara Croft ! Mince ! Je suis désolée !

Elle rit et passa par-dessus le corps d'un des hommes.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée de ce carnage !

- Ne ... Ne soyez pas désolée, m'écriai-je brusquement. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Sans vous … Je serais probablement morte.

- Et sans tes parents, je n'aurais pas pu récupérer une relique essentielle pour moi. Donc nous sommes quittes. Et tutoie-moi s'il te plait, je me sens si vieille …

Je réussis à sourire, chose qui m'avait paru impossible ces dernières semaines.

- Bien. Euh … Et la relique, dites moi comment elle est, que je vous la donne.

- Bien volontiers !

Elle m'expliqua ce qu'elle cherchait, et je fus en mesure de la conduire dans le jardin, dans un cabanon, où ce qu'elle cherchait s'y trouvait. Alors qu'elle tenait, avec un sourire de satisfaction, l'objet, un craquement retentit, et je découvris, horrifiée, ma maison en proie aux flammes. Mes affaires, mes livres, mes recherches … Tout brûlait. Lara me prit par la main, me conduit jusqu'à un énorme 4x4 –certainement le sien- et me poussa à l'intérieur. Je me débattis.

- Non ! Non ! Ma maison, je ne peux pas partir !

- Idiote, hurla t-elle, si soudainement que je me tus. Tu crois que rester devant ta maison et brûler avec t'aidera ? Viens avec moi ! On réfléchira après de ce qu'on fera de toi, même si j'ai ma petite idée, rajouta t-elle avec un demi sourire.

Je hochai la tête et entrai dans le véhicule. Elle démarra en trombe, et doucement, je vis tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis ce jour partir en fumée.

Fatiguée, alors que nous arrivions chez elle, je n'arrivai même pas à exprimer ma surprise. L'immense manoir qui lui servait de domicile était bien plus imposant que sur les photos que j'avais pu voir. Je descendis, faisant crisser mes pas dans le gravier. Je la suivis, et pénétrai dans un immense salon. Un feu crépitait dans son antre, et je vis, au fond de la pièce, des parois en métal, et à l'intérieur de cette pièce sur mesure, des dizaines d'ordinateurs et autres outils informatiques. Un homme qui était devant un écran se retourna. Il était noir de peau et ses cheveux crépus étaient tressés en plusieurs petits épis. Il courut vers nous.

- Lara ! Enfin ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Et qui est cette jolie demoiselle ? ajouta t-il en me coulant un regard farceur.

Lara se débarrassa de ses armes.

- Zip, voici la jeune Lauren Johannson. La fille des archéologues morts il y a peu. Ceux qui détenaient la relique que je viens d'aller chercher. D'ailleurs, il y a eu des complications.

Tout en se débarrassant de ses affaires, elle expliqua au dénommé Zip ma petite histoire. Lorsqu'elle termina son court récit, il posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Dans la catégorie « je n'ai pas de chance » t'es pas loin de la première place ! Bienvenue, sinon !

J'éclatai de rire, et que ça faisait du bien ! Zip sourit, certainement content de voir que je pouvais encore rire. Il se tourna vers Lara.

- Et alors, cette petite, on en fait quoi ?

Je bougonnai. Je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'on me traite comme un objet. Mais lorsque Lara fit part de son projet à Zip, je m'écriai.

- QUOI ? Tu veux que je fasse partie de votre équipe ? Mais … mais … je n'ai aucune compétence pour, et puis …

- Veux-tu bien arrêter de dire des âneries ? Décidément, ce soir !

Elle me présenta alors Zip, et j'appris qu'il était son assistant informatique. Il l'aidait dans toutes ses missions, et lui était d'une grande utilité. Soudain, une porte du second étage s'ouvrit à la volée, et un homme descendit en vitesse les escaliers. Mon cœur rata un battement. Quel bel homme ! Agé d'une trentaine d'année, il avait des cheveux bruns courts, soigneusement coiffés, des grands yeux marron derrière des lunettes légèrement teintées et un visage aux traits saillants. Je m'attardais sur ses lèvres, sensuelles et pleines, entourées d'une barbe de trois jours. Il était habillé d'une chemise rouge et châtain, rayée, et d'un pantalon noir. Cet homme était d'une maturité et d'une classe incomparable. Je repris mes esprits.

- Lara ! Tu es enfin là ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, et …

Il se stoppa et me regarda, d'un air interloqué.

- Qui est-ce ?

Zip pouffa de rire et Lara lui tapota le front.

- Tu es fort poli, Alister ! Je te présente Lauren Johannson. Tu sais, la fille des archéologues Johannson….

Elle expliqua de nouveau mon histoire, et je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée d'entendre la même chose.

- … et elle va rester ici dorénavant. Je l'aime bien cette petite, et je veux qu'elle reste à nos côtés. Ah, et aussi, ajouta Lara, arrête de te faire un sang d'encre pour rien !

Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux, comme une gamine. Je ne pus retenir un soupir que je regrettais en voyant son air contrarié.

- Ca ne te plait pas, sœurette ?

- Pardon ? demandai-je, ahurie.

- Oui, sœurette. Tu me ressembles, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda t-elle aux deux hommes, qui acquiescèrent.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

- C'est assez flatteur. Mais alors … je fais vraiment partie … de votre équipe maintenant ? Et mes études ?

- Que faisais-tu ? me demanda Alister, en s'asseyant sur un des canapés et en m'invitant à faire de même.

- J'n'étais pas loin de terminer mes études en histoire. Et je voulais exercer en tant qu'archiviste. Toujours pour l'histoire. J'adore le passé et les vieux bouquins !

Soudain, je vis une étincelle peu rassurante dans les yeux d'Alister, et Zip éclaira ma lanterne, en riant.

- Haha ! Tu viens d'éveiller l'intérêt d'Alister toi ! Ce gars là est un vrai puits de science, et il a fait des études d'histoire. Ces connaissances sont impressionnantes. Ah, et il adore les vieux bouquins, lui aussi !

Je ris d'une pareille coïncidence et Lara prit la parole, coupant l'élan d'Alister.

- Bien ! Alors tu pourras finir « tes études » avec lui ! Il sera certainement ravi de faire partager ses connaissances avec une passionnée comme lui !

- Oh oui ! s'empressa t-il d'ajouter. C'est merveilleux !

Je ne pus que sourire. Finir aux côtés de Lara Croft comme assistante dans ses missions, et élève d'un aussi beau professeur … Il avait bien fallu passer par le décès de mes parents et l'incendie de ma maison pour en arriver là. Soudainement minée par mes mauvais souvenirs, je demandai à ma « nouvelle famille » si je pouvais disposer.

- Bien sûr ! J'ai une chambre pareille à la mienne à côté de celle d'Alister. Tu seras juste à côté de la bibliothèque en plus, cela te convient ?

- Mais bien plus que ça, même ! Tu m'offres un nouveau toit, une … nouvelle famille, un job … Je suis… heureuse, concluai-je avec un sourire.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent remplies. Lara m'accompagna en ville, pour que je puisse acquérir une nouvelle garde robe. Tout avait brulé dans la maison. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était fichue, et j'avais donné l'ordre de laisser tel quel à l'assurance. Lara s'occupa des papiers pour toutes ces histoires. Quelques mois plus tard, j'avais débuté une nouvelle vie. Souvent, je passais du temps avec Alister. On aurait pu croire que cela n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il « finisse » mes études, mais pas du tout. Nous avions vite sympathisé. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas difficile : nous avions les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Mais au contraire, nous n'avions pas le même caractère. J'appris bien vite qu'Alister était quelqu'un de nerveux et susceptible, et qu'il se prenait un peu trop au sérieux. Oh, bien sûr, il savait rire, et fort heureusement car j'étais de nature plutôt espiègle, mais lorsque nous étudiions, pour nous ou pour Lara, il devenait un homme réfléchi et posé. Fort heureusement, dans ces moments là, j'allais rejoindre Zip, avec qui j'avais lié une amitié exceptionnelle. Nous pouvions jouer des heures et des heures sur les ordinateurs, discuter sans s'arrêter, blaguer sur tout et n'importe quoi sans que l'un de nous se lasse de l'autre. J'appris aussi, quand Lara n'était pas en mission ou autres, comment manier des armes. Pour elle –et moi après mes mésaventures- c'était très important, car avec tous les ennemis qu'elle se faisait, intégrer son équipe n'était pas sans risques. Puis je demandais à avoir un entrainement intensif dans sa salle de sport, pour acquérir, comme elle, agilité, souplesse, force et vitesse. Il va sans dire que les trois années qui passèrent ne furent pas de tout repos. De plus que, comme une adolescente, je tombais amoureuse de mon « professeur ». Plus les jours passaient, plus je me rendais compte a quel point il était mon homme idéal. Mon amour aurait pu paraître dérisoire aux yeux de certains : il était de dix ans mon aîné. Mais pour moi, cela n'avait aucune importance. Je l'aimais. Et je ne disais rien. Voila comment j'occupais mes jours, jusqu'au jour où, après un rendez vous au Pérou avec une ancienne camarade de fac, Lara avait fait ressurgir son passé. Suite à une visite à Tokyo où elle avait dû battre un yakuza armé d'un morceau d'épée aux pouvoirs inquiétants, qu'elle réussit à récupérer, Lara revint au manoir. Deux ans s'étaient donc écoulés.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Une fois de retour, Lara était prise de doutes. Il fallait dire que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Son ancienne meilleure amie, à l'époque de la fac, qui avait péri lors d'une mission souterraine, était apparemment encore en vie, et du côté de l'ennemi. Voire même l'ennemie principale. Elle avait appris ça d'un mystérieux homme venu contrecarrer ses plans, en Bolivie, James Rutland. Assise sur le canapé du salon, face à moi, je m'agitais aux côtés d'Alister, qui essayait de me calmer.

- Mais, Lara ! Tu penses vraiment que la Amanda que Rutland à mentionné est vraiment la Amanda, ton ancienne meilleure amie ?

- Ca m'en a tout l'air. De plus, je soupçonne les deux d'être intimes.

- Tu veux dire qu'Amanda et James seraient ... en couple ? demandai-je

- On dirait bien. Il va falloir que je retourne, et vite, au Ghana. Rutland y sera, d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Je dois récupérer le fragment d'épée qu'il a pris ! A tout prix …

Je déglutis.

- Tu ... vas tuer Rutland ?

Lara me regarda comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse énormité du monde entier.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre Lauren ? Tu t'es prise de pitié pour Rutland ou bien ?

- Non ! Non, non !

- Ok ! Bon, c'est parti.

Lara enfourcha sa Ducati et pria Winston, son domestique, de lui envoyer tout ce dont elle avait besoin par hélicoptère. J'embrassai Lara, ravie de l'avoir revue et de la savoir en vie, et remontai les escaliers pour retrouver Alister, au milieu de ses bouquins.

- Tu cherches déjà pour Lara ? demandai-je, amusée.

- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps, sais-tu ? répondit-il, sans lever les yeux vers moi.

- Alister, tu ne voudrais pas t'autoriser une petite pause ? soupirai-je.

Il me regarda, puis sourit. Etonnée, je le vis refermer son bouquin.

- Tu as raison. Que dirais-tu de boire un thé ?

Il me montra le second étage de la bibliothèque, là ou de confortables canapés servaient à lire …

- Volontiers !

Il nous prépara un thé bien chaud, et nous nous installions, côte à côte, avec notre tasse brûlante. Tout en soufflant sur le liquide chaud, je laissais mes pensées vagabonder.

- Dis, Alister … ?

- Oui ?

- Je sais que c'est ridicule mais …

- Rien n'est ridicule venant de toi, me rassura t-il.

- Merci, répondis-je, souriante par son attention.

- Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien … On ne sait pas si Rutland et Amanda sont vraiment en couple mais … tu ne trouves pas ça triste, si Lara tue Rutland ?

- Tu veux dire, pour Amanda ?

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Tu comprends ?

Je le regardais et vit son air pensif. Il était réellement intéressé par ma question. Cela me ravit. - C'est vrai que … vu comme ça, c'est triste … Mais je préfère savoir Lara vivante et Amanda brisée sentimentalement que …

- Ah ! m'écriai-je. Mais moi de même ! Jamais je ne préférerais le bonheur de quelqu'un à la vie de Lara !

Il me regarda, amusé.

- Jamais ? Pas même ton bonheur ?

- Ah … C'est autre chose… répondis-je, soucieuse.

Mon bonheur étant, bêtement, Alister, je n'arriverai pas à me décider. Puis Alister me sortit de mes rêvasseries assez brutalement.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un toi ?

Je m'apprêtais à boire mon thé, et je faillis renverser ma tasse avant de passer au rouge pivoine. Alister le remarqua et se mit à rire.

- On dirait bien que oui, haha !

Il finit sa tasse qu'il posa sur la table basse. Et il se tourna brusquement vers moi, le regard … déçu ?

- Tu lui feras savoir qu'il a bien de la chance, à l'élu de ton cœur, murmura t-il.

Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je restai interdite. Nous nous regardâmes ainsi pendant quelques secondes, et comme s'il revenait à la raison, il détourna son regard du mien, ôta sa main et se leva.

- Bon, il faut retourner aux recherches pour Lara ! Tu devrais rejoindre Zip !

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Et moi, je restai là, comme une idiote, la tasse à la main, comme si la main d'Alister était encore dans mes cheveux. Puis secouant la tête, je bus une gorgée de thé. Et soudain, je retrouvai mes esprits.

- Mais … Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? chuchotai-je.

Aliter avait t-il vraiment fait ça ? Y avait t-il une intention derrière … Etait-il ... intéressé ? Je secouai la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Mais … Et finalement, pourquoi pas ? Je l'aimais moi… Pourquoi ne m'aimerait-il pas ?

Lorsque je rejoignis Zip, j'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées. Il m'expliquait où en était Lara, ce qu'il fallait faire, les bouquins que je devais avoir sous la main en cas de besoin … mais je n'écoutais guère. Je m'assis sur le siège, à côté de lui, et hochai la tête, les yeux dans le vide. Il soupira.

- Tu m'écoutes Lauren ?

- Ha ! Oui ! Pardon Zip, m'écriai-je, en me réveillant.

Pourtant, dix minutes plus tard j'étais de nouveau plongée dans mes pensées. Zip posa son casque sur la table en verre, et m'attrapa le visage.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à le lui dire ?

Je virai au rouge pivoine.

- QUOI ? Mais … mais … de quoi tu parles ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Alister !

- De quoi Alister ?

Il me secoua comme un poirier.

- Arrête de faire l'idiote Lauren ! Je sais que tu es tombée amoureuse d'Alister !

- Aaah ! Comment tu sais ça ?

Il se mit à rire.

- Tu es trop flagrante ! Ca se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde …

- C'est impossible ! m'écriai-je.

Je me levai de ma chaise, déboussolée, pendant que Zip riait à moitié.

- Zip … Ca se voit tant que ça que … que …

- Que tu es éperdument amoureuse de cette tête de mule ? Oui.

- Alors pourquoi ne voit-il rien ? bredouillai-je, en m'effondrant sur la chaise.

Mon ami remit son casque sur ses oreilles et me regarda en coin, tout en tapotant sur son clavier.

- Parce que vous êtes tous les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Et je suis persuadé que vous ressentez la même chose, et que vous faites semblant de ne pas le ressentir tous les deux. Comment voulez-vous avancer, murmura t-il pour lui-même, affligé.

Il avait peut-être raison … Surtout après ce qu'Alister venait de faire. En proie à des réflexions de plus en plus intenses, je me collai un casque sur les oreilles. Je demandai à Zip si je pouvais l'aider. Et ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, après des heures de rigolade, que je montai dans ma chambre, fatiguée de ma journée.

Je me tenais derrière Lara, une arme à la main. Nous étions sur un site archéologique bien caché. Devant nous, un homme, dont nous ne distinguions que la silhouette. Rutland. Il tenait dans sa main la relique que Lara cherchait. Elle le menaça de le tuer s'il ne nous la donnait pas. Je chargeai mon arme, prête à tirer en cas de pépin. Et lorsque, soudain, Rutland se retourna pour s'enfuir, je n'eus aucune difficulté à atteindre son crâne. Lara me fit signe d'aller chercher l'objet. Je m'approchai, distinguant ce que nous cherchions sur le corps inerte. Je retournais le cadavre, quand je vis le visage de Rutland … qui n'était autre que le visage d'Alister. Les yeux révulsés, le front collant de sang. Je hurlais.

Je fis un bond magistral, et criai de toutes mes forces. Couverte de sueur, les draps en bataille, je tentais difficilement de reprendre mon souffle. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Alister débarqua en trombe dans ma chambre.

- Lauren ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Lorsque je le vis, devant moi, bien en vie, les cheveux en bataille et pour simple habit un pantalon et une chemise non fermée, mon cœur fit un bond immense. Il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit, et je me jetai à son cou, encore sous le choc. Légèrement gêné, il me tapota le dos.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Un cauchemar ?

Je ne pus que marmonner un « Hmmm ». Je vis Zip devant ma porte. Il me fit un clin d'œil et disparut. Je reculai, relâchant mon étreinte.

- Pardon de vous avoir réveillé …

- Ce n'est rien, me rassura Alister. Raconte-moi ton cauchemar. Pour hurler ainsi !

Je le regardais en souriant, et puis l'image du cadavre d'Alister me revint en mémoire et m'emplit d'effroi. Il dut voir mon air apeuré car il posa sa main sur la mienne.

- C'était si horrible ?

Je hochai la tête. Puis je plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

- J'ai rêvé que j'étais avec Lara. Et l'homme qui détenait ce qu'elle cherchait s'enfuyait et je tirais. En pleine tête.

Je m'interrompis, et déglutis. Il m'encouragea tout de même à continuer.

- Et … lorsque je retournais le corps, je voyais que … que …

- Oui ?

- C'était toi ! C'était … insoutenable. Te voir ainsi et …

Les sanglots reprirent le dessus. Alister eut alors une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il me serra dans ses bras, dans un élan d'une … affection fort frappante. Et je me permis, pour l'une des rares fois de ma vie, de pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et il s'agissait là de pleurer dans les bras que j'avais le plus envie de sentir autour de moi. Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle, je reculai légèrement. Je croisai alors les beaux yeux chocolat d'Alister. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes cette fois-ci. Il ne cilla pas et soutint mon regard. Oh mon dieu, j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser ! Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Mes émotions me grisèrent, et je m'avançais, lentement. Je n'étais qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage quand il se leva brusquement. Interdite, je le regardai se diriger vers la porte, le regard fuyant.

- Bon, je … je vais te laisser dormir hein ? Faut … faut que tu sois en forme pour demain. On va avoir ... du … du boulot !

Il me glissa un regard, et sortit de la pièce. Des larmes roulèrent sur ma joue. Pour étouffer l'immense chagrin qui s'emparait de mon cœur, je m'écrasai contre mon oreiller. Le goût salé des larmes m'écœurait. Comment avait-il pu ? Alors je m'étais illusionnée … J'avais rêvé l'attrait qu'il avait eu pour moi. Comment avais-je pu être aussi idiote ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas ma première expérience amoureuse, et j'avais acquis il y a bien des années la certitude que les hommes se jouaient des femmes. Comment avais-je pu alors tomber amoureuse ? Parce que nous avions les mêmes passions ? Parce qu'il me semblait plus mature et plus apte à me comprendre grâce à son âge ? Parce qu'au final, il était l'homme que j'avais rêvé d'avoir un jour ?

- MERDE ! jurai-je, en espérant qu'il ne m'entende pas.

La nuit avait était finalement longue et cauchemardesque.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, je m'éveillai, la tête lourde et d'humeur massacrante. Hé oui ! Chacun à son mauvais jour … Je me glissai sous la douche, pour me réveiller un peu plus. Puis j'enfilai une tenue de sport … Un short stretch assorti d'un haut du même genre. En descendant les escaliers, je fis signe de la main à Zip, et mon regard se posa sur Alister. Je lui fis signe, en passant devant lui. Mais je me pressai, et pu avaler, tranquillement, un café bien serré et une barre énergétique, dans l'immense cuisine du manoir Croft. Repassant par le salon, Alister me tendit un bouquin, le regard rivé sur le sol.

- Tiens, tu devrais lire ça. Ca m'aiderait sur les recherches que demande Lara.

Je soupirais.

- Désolé Alister, mais ce matin je vais dans la salle de sport. J'ai besoin de … m'entrainer.

Je repoussai le bouquin sous son ai ahuri, et j'entendis Zip lui demandait dans un murmure ce qu'il m'avait fait pour que je l'envoie paitre ainsi. Je fermai la porte, et couru vers la salle d'exercice. Ah, il allait me rendre folle, cet idiot d'historien ! Je m'accrochai, et me mit à sauter de paroi en paroi, glissant parfois sous le coup de la colère. Alors que j'étais en haut d'une immense paroi, j'entendis la porte vitrée s'ouvrir. Je jetai un regard en arrière … pour y voir Alister. Je me re-concentrai sur mes exercices. Pas question de me laisser abattre par l'homme qui me faisait tourner en bourrique. Je m'élançai vers la paroi sur ma droite. Je m'accrochai au rebord, quand soudain … elle craqua.

- Lauren ! cria Alister.

Alors que je chutai, je réussi à me rattraper sur un rebord, m'appuyant sur un autre, et fit un saut de l'ange jusque dans le bassin. Je me laissai couler jusqu'à fond, l'eau fraiche me faisant un bien fou, et remontai à la surface. Deux bras m'attrapèrent pas la taille et me sortirent hors de l'eau. Je toussotais. Alister était à présent trempé, mais il avait l'air de ne pas y faire attention. Il me secoua par les épaules.

- Tu es folle ? Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te briser la nuque ?

Je balbutiais.

- Mais … Ce n'était rien, juste un petit accident de parcours, rien de grave …

- Rien de grave, dis-tu ? Inconsciente !

Il me secoua de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Il jouait avec moi, et de plus, il voulait me dicter ma vie. Vexée et exaspéré, je le poussais violemment. Il recula de stupeur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Je me levai, et il voulu me retenir, m'agrippant le poignet. Ma main vola et la gifle claqua. Les larmes aux yeux, je lui lançais un regard rempli de haine, de colère … et d'accablement.

- Lâches-moi ! Tu ne comprends rien de rien ! Tu es peut être l'homme le plus calé en histoire, mais il y a des domaines que tu devrais revoir !

Je lui tournais le dos, et m'enfuit en courant. Lâche. J'étais une lâche. Lui dire ça, sans en dire plus, c'était vraiment par pure méchanceté. Je débarquai dans le salon, le cœur gros. Zip, me voyant si déstabilisée, se leva de son siège.

- Hé ! Lauren !

En le voyant, je me jetai sur lui, et me mit à sangloter, mouillant de larmes son t-shirt blanc. Il me tapota le dos. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière nous. Je sentis Zip lever la tête. Alister grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et claqua la porte du couloir menant à la bibliothèque. Je relevai les yeux et essuya mes yeux embués.

- Pardon Zip. Je déteste être si perdue !

- Rassure-toi, tout le monde passe par ce genre de chagrins.

- Toi aussi tu as vécu ça ?

- Haha ! Ca c'est une autre histoire, petite curieuse ! répliqua t-il en riant.

Je réussis à sourire.

- Ha ! Je préfère voir ton joli sourire que toutes ces larmes sur ton joli minois.

- Merci Zip …

- Dis-moi, maintenant. Je pensais que tu lui avais fait part de ce que ton petit cœur ressentait, dit –il en tapota sa poitrine.

- C'n'est pas vraiment ça, murmurai-je, embarrassée.

- Et hier soir alors ? Après ton cauchemar ?

- Non.

- Et maintenant ? Pourquoi ces larmes ?

Je glissai ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Et bien il a cru bon de me sermonner. J'ai eu un petit accident sur une des parois de la salle, et il s'est mis à me crier que j'étais une inconsciente du danger … Il m'énerve, après m'avoir mis un magnifique vent, il me réprimande !

Zip pouffa.

- Il t'a fichu un vent ?

- Oui ! m'écriai-je. J'allais l'embrasser et il s'est enfui, le bougre !

Zip se frappa le front.

- Mais quel idiot !

- Oui, et après il me sort « Gnagna, tu aurais pu te briser la nuque, gnagna, inconsciente » !

Zip posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda étrangement.

- Il a dit ça ?

- Bah … oui, si je viens de te le dire …

Soudain Zip se tourna et s'attrapa les cheveux.

- Aaah ! Mais quelle bande d'idiots ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

- Pardon ? demandai-je, interloquée par sa réaction.

- Et tu n'as pas percuté qu'hier soir, il pouvait simplement être intimidé, et que ce matin, il s'est rendu compte de sa bêtise, qu'il est venu pour te parler, et qu'il eu peur pour toi quand tu as failli tomber ? Et que, tout simplement, il t'a crié dessus parce qu'il tient à toi ?

Je restai la bouche ouverte, ahurie. Mais mince alors ! C'était ça ? Je me mis à sourire bêtement.

- Merde, Zip ! T'es intelligent en fait !

- Merci, ton compliment me va droit au cœur, répliqua t-il, en retournant à son poste. Allez bourrique, va lui parler … et t'excuser, il me semble avoir vu sa joue bien rouge !

Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Pauvre Alister … Je n'avais pas était tendre… et j'avais oublié la force que j'avais acquis durant ses 3 ans avec Lara. Je remerciai Zip, et grimpa les escaliers. J'ouvris la porte, traversai le couloir en passant devant nos chambre respectives, et arrivai devant la porte en bois de la bibliothèque. J'entendais grogner derrière. Je toquais.

- Oui ? demanda une sorte de grondement que j'identifiais comme la voix d'Alister.

- C'est moi, répondit-je.

- Hm.

J'ouvris la porte, et le découvris, assis sur son siège, devant son bureau. Il feuilletait un bouquin. Je refermai la porte.

- Euh … Alister, tu as une minute ?

- Non désolé, moi je dois aider Lara. Et toi, tu ne t'entraine bien ?

Je réprimais un soupir.

- Non, plus maintenant. Et s'il te plait, juste quelques minutes.

- Hm.

Il continua de lire. Là, il exagérer un peu. Je m'avançai, et plaqua mes mains sur le livre. Il leva ses yeux vers les miens.

- Lauren, laisse-moi travailler, tu …

- Je suis désolé ! le coupais-je.

Il cligna des yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, en bas. Et je suis désolé pour ça, rajoutai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue encore rouge.

Il me sourit, et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. J'allais ôter ma main quand il posa la sienne par-dessus.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton. Je ne suis pas ton frère.

- Encore heureux ! m'écriai-je.

- Comment ça « encore heureux » ? me demanda t-il en riant.

- Je serai bien embêter ! L'inceste, ce n'est pas mon truc, répliquai-je, en ne me rendant compte trop tard de ce que je venais d'avouer.

Il se leva soudainement et contourna son bureau, pour se trouver face à moi. Il ôta ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son bureau, et me glissa une main dans les cheveux. Mon cœur rata un battement et se mit à tambouriner contre ma poitrine.

- Et il y a une dernière chose pour laquelle j'aimerai m'excuser …

- Laquelle, demanda ma voix tremblante.

Je le vis sourire.

- D'avoir fui comme ça hier soir.

Il se pencha vers moi quand soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit. Nous avions juste le temps de reculer l'un de l'autre, que Zip s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je dérange peut être, demanda t-il, en me coulant un regard farceur.

- Pas du tout, bredouillai-je. On … on parlé de ce que Lara lui a demandé de chercher, n'est-ce pas ? insistai-je en plantant mes yeux dans ceux d'Alister qui se mordait les lèvres.

- Oui, oui, d'ailleurs, Zip, elle en est où ?

- C'est justement pour ça que je suis venu vous chercher. Ce n'est pas que vous manquez des trucs intéressants, mais presque !

- C'est parti alors !

- Tiens, Alister, remarqua soudain Zip. Elles sont passées où tes lunettes ?

Alister piqua un fard, et s'empressa de remettre ses lunettes, ramassant au passage deux bouquins et quelques feuilles noires d'écriture. Je suivis Zip, sans oser regarder Alister, piquant un fard en repensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Zip n'était pas arrivé … Ah ! Sacré Zip ! Il m'encourage à aller parler à Alister et ensuite il débarque en pleine « conversation ».

Nous descendions les escaliers, et je failli rater plus d'une fois une marche, perdue dans mes pensées. Je me secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment, Lara avait besoin d'aide. Arrivés devant l'ordinateur de transmission, Alister ouvrit un de ses bouquins, disposa ses notes et regarda sur l'écran. Je vis avec effroi Lara courir, suivi d'une énorme pierre qui voulait l'écraser. Elle évita de justesse en se glissant sur le côté à la sortie. La pierre roula et s'écrasa plus bas. Ah, le Ghana !

- Oh, le Ghana me manquait ! s'écria Lara à travers son PDA.

- Tu as encore échappé de justesse à la mort, je vois, soupira Alister.

Je pouffais de rire.

- Te voilà Alister ! Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose sur le fragment d'épée, demanda Lara, tout en s'activant.

- Oui, j'ai découvert quelques trucs. Je suis parti des marques sur l'artefact pour essayer d'imaginer le motif entier et j'ai découvert que …

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas. Je me retournai, effrayé.

- Oh, je crois qu'on a un p … cria Zip

La liaison se coupa quand il fit tomber d'effroi son casque. Devant nous se tenait une créature montreuse. Une espèce d'entité inconnue, flottante, noire et rougeâtre. Des tentacules irréels l'entouraient. J'avais l'impression d'être en proie à des hallucinations, mais le fait est qu'Alister et Zip la voyait aussi. Une femme déboula derrière, suivi de 5 hommes. Une grande blonde platine vêtue de cuir. Amanda, à en croire la description que Lara en avait fait précédemment. Elle s'avança devant la bête.

- Tout doux ma belle … lui murmura t-elle.

Je reculai mais me heurtais à la table. Et derrière moi … il y avait deux revolvers. Discrètement, je m'en emparais. Amanda fit signe à deux des hommes d'avançaient vers nous.

- Alors vous êtes les assistants de Lara, c'est cela ? nous demanda t-elle.

- Bien vu ! répondit du tac au tac Zip.

- Si vous nous laissez faire, je ne vous ferez rien. Ca ne serait pas amusant.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de nous.

- Je cherche la clé Ghalali. Et il se trouve qu'elle devrait être en la possession des Croft. Donc je suppose que cet immense manoir fait une bonne cachette. Vous savez ou elle est ?

- Pas du tout, et d'ailleurs, si nous avions la clé Ghalali, soyez sur que Lara l'aurait avec elle, répondit Alister, tremblant de peur.

- C'est vrai. Tu es fort intelligent toi …

Elle lui sourit. Elle n'aurait pas du, je suis d'un naturel très jaloux. Je profitais de cet instant pour dégainer et abattre les deux hommes qu'elle avait envoyé. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre car les trois autres hommes se postèrent devant moi, fusil à la main.

- Baisse tes armes, petite. Tiens, c'est drôle comme tu ressembles à Lara … murmura Amanda.

Alister me chuchota d'écouter ses ordres. A contre cœur, je déposais les armes au sol. Elle me fit signe d'avancer, et je ne pus que m'exécuter.

- Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu aides Lara ? Quel beau trio ! Entre l'intello, l'informaticien et la hargneuse, se moqua t-elle, elle est bien servie ! Mais il lui manque un petit quelque chose, rajouta t-elle en montrant le monstre qui se tenait derrière elle.

Il faisait vraiment peur. Amanda fit signe à deux de ses trois hommes restants.

- Vous deux ! Vous allez escorter mademoiselle pour la fouille de cette baraque. Moi je reste ici avec notre ami l'informaticien, dit-elle en regardant Zip.

Elle montra Alister du doigt et se retourna vers son troisième homme.

- Et toi tu vas l'accompagner. Allez ! On me trouve cette clé Ghalali !

Les deux hommes me poussèrent du bout de leur arme. Je me vis les amener jusqu'à la bibliothèque, qu'ils mirent sans dessus dessous, sans rien trouver. Ce qui me paraissait évident car nous n'avions pas cette clé en notre possession. A moins que Lara ne nous en pas parlé, ce qui m'étonnait. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Amanda, depuis le salon, les signala qu'il était temps de partir. Apparemment, la recherche avait était infructueuse. En levant les yeux du sol, je pus alors constater les dégâts. Des tas de livres étaient abimés, étalés au sol comme des déchets. Tous ses livres que moi et Alister affectionnons tant. Je sentis une colère sourde bouillir en moi. Les salauds ! Alors qu'ils me tournaient le dos, je me glissais discrètement derrière l'un deux, et attrapa une de ses armes. En une fraction de seconde, je l'abattis. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que l'autre allait être aussi rapide, et le coup de feu retentit dans tout le manoir. Je m'écroulais au sol. Des hurlements résonnèrent. L'homme ouvrit la porte a volée et s'enfuit. Des pas claquèrent. Si j'arrivais encore à comprendre, malgré la douleur, Amanda était partie, avec ses deux derniers hommes. Zip … Alister ! Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Soudain la douleur se fit plus grande. J'essayais en vain de me relever. Avec une balle logée dans le bras, cela m'était assez difficile. Je posai ma main sur la plaie. Le sang y collait. Soudain, Alister débarqua, essoufflé. Il me vit, et se jeta au sol.

- Lauren ! Tu vas bien ? Tu … tu es toujours vivant, oh mon dieu !

Il vit mon bras ensanglanté et déglutit.

- Montre-moi cette blessure.

J'ôtai ma main, et découvrit avec soulagement que ce n'était pas si grave. La balle n'était pas bien incrustée. Alister souleva mon bras et m'arracha un cri de douleur.

- Ca va pouvoir s'enlever … Ca risque de faire mal par contre.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Bien … Tu … Aie … Pourrais faire ça ?

Il hocha la tête, se leva, et soudainement, me souleva du sol.

- Ha ! Mais … Tu fais quoi ?

- Je t'emmène dans ma chambre. J'ai ce qu'il me faut là-bas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. S'il fallait être blessé pour aller dans la chambre d'Alister, ma parole, je me blesserai plus souvent ! Il traversa le couloir, et poussa sa porte. Je découvris, les yeux embués de larmes de douleur, la chambre que j'avais entrevue parfois. Oui, jamais Alister n'avait autorisé quelqu'un à entrer dans sa chambre. Puis d'ailleurs, sauf les fois où j'avais frappé à la porte et où j'avais entraperçu son univers, jamais je n'y avais mis les pieds. Je profitai tant bien que mal de cette grande première. Il m'allongea sur son lit et ouvrit un placard, dont il sorti des tas de choses.

- J'ai eu mon diplôme pour ça.

- En plus d'être un puits de science, t'es médecin ? demandai-je en riant.

- On va dire ça, je connais juste les bases pour sauver la vie –ou le bras- de quelqu'un.

Je souris, et il s'assit à mes côtés.

- Bon, ça risque de faire mal. Je désinfecte, et ensuite, j'enlève cette vilaine balle. D'accord ?

- C'est toi le pro !

Je déglutis et respirais profondément, en enfonçant ma tête dans le coussin. Dieu que ce lit était confortable ! Le coton imbibé de désinfectant m'arracha des gémissements de douleur. Ca brulait, ça piquait … Je commençais à me demander comment j'allais pouvoir réagir lorsqu'il allait me retirer la balle, quand soudain, je sentis sa main serrait mon bras. J'hurlai.

- Chut … Ca va allait, ne t'inquiètes pas … chuchota t-il.

Mais j'entends très clairement les tremblements de sa voix. Alister restait Alister jusqu'au bout ! Stressé au moindre problème mais compétent. Il commençait à extraire la balle, et j'essayais de ne pas hurler, en vain. Les larmes roulaient par dizaine sur mes joues, et je me mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Soudain, je sentis comme un vide. J'ouvris les yeux, et Alister me montrait fièrement la balle.

- Et voila ! C'est fini …

Le voir ainsi me fit redoubler de sanglots. Il déposa ce qui lui occupait les mains, se munit d'un mouchoir, et entreprit de m'essuyer les joues.

- Lauren …

Je souris.

- Merci Alister … Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans toi …

Je me levai doucement. Je reniflai, et m'essuyait les joues. Alister me posa un bandage. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il me regarda et glissa sa main dans mes cheveux. Peu à peu, la douleur disparaissant avec la peur, je me rendis compte combien mon attitude avait était … pitoyable. Je baissai les yeux.

- Hé ! Pourquoi baisses-tu les yeux ?

- Hum. Pardon.

- Comment ça pardon ?

- D'avoir était pitoyable comme ça.

Il me souleva le menton et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

- Pas du tout.

Il poussa brusquement son matériel de médecin, loin du lit, et se leva.

- Ne me répète jamais des choses pareilles ! Tu es bien plus courageuse que n'importe quelle personne ! Je ne connais pas beaucoup de femmes qui, devant un monstre pareil, aurait dégainée et tuée trois hommes. Moi … moi …

Je le vis trembler et poser ses mains sur sa tête.

- Moi j'étais terrifié … Si tu savais comme j'admire le courage dont tu as fait preuve pour nous défendre … Et tu as été blessée parce que tu t'es défendu. Alors avoir mal et pleurer de douleur n'est pas pitoyable ! Ce qui est pitoyable c'est ma faiblesse …

Je compris alors où il voulu en venir. Il se sentait minable. Pour lui, il n'était rien de plus qu'un peureux incapable de défendre qui que ce soit. Incapable de défendre une personne chère à ses yeux ?

- Alister … ne dit pas des choses pareilles. Tu as bien d'autres qualités que je n'ai pas et …

- Non, Lauren. Je suis détestable.

Mon cœur fit un bond. Je me levai brusquement et le poussait contre le mur. Il cessa toutes jérémiades et me regarda ahuri. Les larmes aux yeux, je levai la main.

- Arrête ! Tu n'es pas détestable. Tu … tu …

Et aussi soudainement que je l'avais poussé contre le mur, je plaquai mes lèvres contres les siennes, et glissa la main que j'avais levée sur sa joue. Je reculai a quelques centimètre de son visage et plantait mon regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime. Idiot …

Il me regarda, figé. Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Cela lui avait déplu ? Je m'apprêtai à partir, quand ses barrières tombèrent. Je ne sais pas qu'est ce qui l'avait bloqué jusque là –notre différence d'âge ?- mais la passion dont il fit preuve en m'embrassant tout en me couchant sur le lit montrait clairement qu'il ne se posait plus de question. Je perdais le contrôle de moi-même. Alister était là, dans mes bras, contre moi, rien qu'à moi … Et je ne désirais rien d'autre. Sa main frôla ma blessure et je sursautais à la douleur. Comme revenant à la réalité, il recula et me fixa de ses grands yeux noisette.

- Pardon, je t'ai fait mal. Je suis déso…

Je posais mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut. Ne dis rien.

Je souris, me relevais, et le serrait le plus fort possible dans mes bras. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, et mon sourire ne se décrochait plus. C'était ça, le bonheur.

- Alister … Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas y croire … Tu es là, dans mes bras et …

- Ca serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, me coupa t-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ... que tu m'aimes ?

J'hochai la tête.

- Et ça fait 3 ans que c'est comme ça …

Il recula de stupeur.

- 3 ans ? Mais … pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ?

- Parce que je me suis souvent dit que ça ne marcherait jamais. Le fait que nous travaillons tous les deux pour Lara, notre différence d'âge, notre…

Il posa sa main sur mes lèvres.

- En fait, je me fiche de tout ça. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est profiter de chaque instant a tes côtés.

Je souris, puis il se leva.

- Et même si ces instants doivent être avec Zip, ou pour aider Lara. Et d'ailleurs, nous devrions redescendre. Zip s'inquiète surement, vu comment il a peur lors des coups de feu. Mais il est retourné avertir Lara. Elle a aussi besoin de nous.

Je me levai a mon tour, et lui passait sous le nez.

- Allons-y alors. On va avoir un tas de choses à faire je parie. Avec toutes ces histoires !

J'ouvris la porte, m'apprêtais à la passer, quand je sentis le corps d'Alister contre le mien. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille, et se pencha à mon oreille. Son souffle chaud me chatouilla la nuque.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te dire avant, sais-tu ? chuchota t-il

- Non, murmurai-je, intriguée.

- Je t'aime, Lauren. Je t'aime.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, et mon visage s'empourpra. Trop d'émotion en si peu de temps … Je réussis à bredouiller.

- Alister … Comment … Comment veux tu que j'ai envie de redescendre après avoir entendu ça ?

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, puis me poussa.

- Allez ! On se dépêche !

Je me mis à rire, tout en avançant. Ah ! Je me sentais si bien ! Je me sentais … vivante ! Le sourire aux lèvres, je descendis les escaliers et rejoignis Zip, suivit d'Alister.

- Lauren ! Ca va toi ?

Je lui montrai mon bras, et il soupira de soulagement.

- Ouf ! J'ai eu peur ! Alister mettait tellement de temps que …

Il vit mon sourire encore présent et s'esclaffa.

- Haha ! D'accord ! Je vois. Bon, Lara, tout va bien, annonça t-il dans le micro de son casque. Juste une égratignure.

- Bien, je suis rassurée, grésilla la voix de Lara à travers l'ordinateur. Quant à moi, on dirait que je pars pour le grand froid !

- Couvre-toi, plaisanta Zip.

- Non, ça va chauffer …

La transmission se coupa. Je demandais à Zip ce qui se passait pour Lara, et il m'expliqua qu'il avait transmis toutes nos découvertes, et qu'elle allait a présent au Kazakhstan, à la rencontre d'Amanda.

- Bien. Et notre boulot ?

Il m'expliqua les recherches que nous devions opérer et les renseignements qu'attendait Lara.

- Super ! Bon, au boulot, je ne pense pas que ça plaise à Lara, si elle arrive à destination sans que nous ayons trouvé quelque chose.

- Et pas de bêtises, ajouta Zip, en nous voyant grimper les escaliers, Alister et moi, quatre en quatre, en direction de la bibliothèque.

- Compte sur moi !

Riant aux éclats, j'ouvris la porte de la bibliothèque, et mon sourire s'effondra en constatant une nouvelle fois les dégâts causé par ces idiots de mercenaires.

- Alister, j'espère que tu es aussi méthodique en rangement que j'imagine…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu t'occupes des livres rangés en bas, je ne voudrais pas que ta blessure se rouvre. Je m'occupe du reste.

- Bien.

Et les heures qui suivirent furent les plus joyeuses heures de rangements que je n'avais jamais vécues. Parfois, Alister me portait sur son dos pour que je puisse ranger en hauteur, et lorsqu'il me déposait, me gratifiait d'un baiser. J'étais si heureuse. Pouvoir partager enfin mon quotidien comme je l'avais tant souhaité était pour moi une immense satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, nous étions devant l'ordinateur relié au PDA de Lara. Elle venait d'arriver au Kazakhstan et Alister lui expliquait ce qu'il avait trouvé sur cet endroit. Il la mit toutefois en garde, Amanda était certainement derrière tout ça. Sur l'écran, je voyais une sorte de base militaire d'où fusaient des tirs.

- Il suffit simplement que tu attendes que les tirs se calment et tu devrais … commença Zip.

- Oh voyons Zip ! s'exclama Lara en le coupant. On attend quand on est patient …

Je me mis à rire tout en arrangeant le casque sur mes oreilles. Zip me tira la langue.

- C'est bon, vous avez tout ce qu'il faut si jamais Lara a besoin d'un renseignement ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Alister, légèrement vexé.

Nous suivions le périple de Lara via un petit écran relié au PDA. Je paniquai lorsque, sur un train, elle fut confronté à une explosion et failli prendre feu. Ah ! Lara avait le gout de risque ! Puis elle se trouva face à Amanda. Ah, cette garce qui avait mis à sac notre manoir ! Cette gothique à deux sous ! Qui, quelques minutes plus tard, faisait irruption sur le canal qui nous reliait avec Lara. Zip en fut le premier surpris d'ailleurs, ce qui me provoqua quelques éclats de rire. Puis Alister me fut d'une aide précieuse lorsque Lara trouva un bouclier sur lequel étaient gravés … les armoiries de Lancelot ! Avait-il alors vraiment existé ? A la suite de cela, Lara nous donna une carte à étudier. Je me posais sur le bureau, un peu plus loin, et entreprit ce travail, guidé parfois par Alister qui en savait en peu plus que moi. Et à deux, la carte finit par être facilement décrypté. Dans mon casque, j'entendais ce qui se tramait.

- Alister a pu tirer quelque chose de la carte ?

- Avec mon aide ! ajoutai-je dans le casque.

- Je suis là ! me coupa monsieur le génie. Mais tu ne vas surement pas me croire si je te dis où elle mène !

Lara fit preuve d'une ironie déconcertant et j'abrégeais tout ça.

- En Cornouailles !

Lara se tut quelques instant, puis nous annonça le trajet qu'elle allait faire. Zip plaisanta, et je retirai mon casque, fatiguée par les recherches. Maintenant, il nous fallait partir, tous les trois, pour rejoindre Lara à l'endroit donné par la carte.

Nous étions dans la camionnette noire de Zip. Lui, au volant, attendait Lara. Et Alister et moi, nous cherchions d'autres possibilités, sur la carte. Peut être nous étions nous trompé ! Parce que pour chercher la tombe du roi Arthur là où un imbécile avait cru la découvrir sans que personne ne l'ait cru, et là où avait donc été construit un piège un touriste … C'était une drôle de coïncidence ! Lara arriva en trombe sur sa Ducati. Zip se pencha par la fenêtre tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

- De la coïncidence à l'ironie, il n'y a qu'un petit pas, constata t-elle, en voyant le panneau de l'endroit « Le musée du Roi Arthur »

Zip fit la moue, et Alister passa sur le siège avant de la camionnette.

- T'es sur pour la carte ? demanda Zip.

- J'en ai bien peur. Un dingo à bien cru découvrir le tombeau d'Arthur ici, il y a quelques années !

- Mais c'était du pipeau ! rajoutai-je, en me penchant pour faire signe à Lara. Et bien sur, on a construit un piège à touriste.

- Lauren ! s'écria t-elle en me faisant signe à son tour. On peut toujours aller vérifier non ?

J'hochai la tête, peu convaincue.

- Au moins à titre pédagogique, ajouta t-elle, en s'éloignant.

Ah, quelle tête de mule cette Lara ! Je retournai dans le fond de la camionnette, les yeux rivés sur l'écran où l'on voyait ce qui se passait du côté de chez ma tête de mule préférée. Alister se tourna vers moi.

- Tu pourrais continuer les recherches, voir si il ne pourrait pas y avoir d'autres endroits susceptible d'être le tombeau du Roi Arthur ou bien où un morceau d'Excalibur pourrait avoir été perdue.

- Ça marche.

Je pris l'ordinateur portable qui trainait, et continuait mes recherches. D'un œil, je suivais l'avancée de Lara. Et je constatais que je n'avais plus besoin de rechercher au bout d'une bonne demi-heure : Lara avait trouvé le tombeau du roi Arthur, et le dernier fragment d'Excalibur.

- Wouah, murmurai-je. Alors ils ont vraiment existés !

- On dirait bien que oui. C'est inouï ! me répondit Alister, tout aussi émerveillé.

Soudain, des crissements de pneus se firent entendre.

- Lara, il se passe des trucs bizarres ici, avertit Zip.

Et dans le brouillard, des phares nous aveuglèrent

- Alister, tu vois ça ?

- Hein ? De quoi ?

Et soudain, une vingtaine d'hommes, ainsi que deux chiens débarquèrent devant nous. Des mercenaires, ceux d'Amanda. Ils prirent d'assaut la camionnette, fusil en main. Ils empoignèrent Alister et Zip.

- La vache ! Lâchez-moi ! s'écria Alister.

Je m'aplatis au sol, et j'entendais Lara dans le casque, demander ce qu'il se passait. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand la porte arrière s'ouvrit, et trois hommes m'agrippèrent.

- Hey ! Nan ! Lâchez moi, ah !

Mon casque retomba sur le sol, coupant toute communication. J'essayais d'atteindre mon arme, posée juste à côté, mais un des hommes m'écrasa la main. J'hurlai !

- Putain ! Ça fait mal !

Ils me jetèrent à terre, et reculèrent, me portant en joue.

- Debout, va rejoindre les deux autres contre la camionnette. Et mains en l'air !

Bougonnant, j'essayais de frotter ma main douloureuse tant bien que mal. Je me collais contre la paroi métallisé, aux côtés d'Alister.

- On ne bouge plus maintenant. Allez, vous!

Une quinzaine d'hommes, suivi des chiens, pénètrent dans le bâtiment. Ils voulaient ce que Lara venait de récupérer ! Et je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire …

- Dites, vous ne vous ennuyez pas de toujours faire la même chose ? demandai-je un l'un des quatre hommes restants.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, chuchota Alister, alors que l'homme se tournait vers moi.

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire ! répondit-je.

- Hey ! Vous deux ! Vous manigancez quoi ? cria le mercenaire.

- Il m'indispose. Il est d'un naturel beaucoup trop jaloux …

Je fis un pas en avant, et l'homme me braqua le fusil en pleine tête. Je déglutis en silence.

- Allons bon … Je voulais simplement vous faire comprendre que je m'ennuie, moi … Vous ne voulez pas m'aidez ?

L'homme baissa doucement sa garde. J'avançais, et tendis la main vers son fusil.

- Je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre, ajoutai-je, en voyant un sourire lubrique s'étaler sur son visage.

Soudain, alors que même les autres hommes, avaient baissé leurs armes, j'empoignai le fusil, et assomma son propriétaire d'un coup de crosse. Retournant le fusil, je plombai, en roulant sur le côté, deux autres mercenaires, et tua le troisième qui était évanoui sur le sol. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à me relever, le dernier m'écrasa une nouvelle fois la main.

- Attention Lauren ! cria Alister.

- AIE ! Mais bordel, c'est quoi cette manie d'écraser la main des gens !

Il m'empoigna par le col, me fit lâcher le fusil, et m'envoya contre la camionnette. Fort heureusement, Alister m'attrapa au vol, à l'aide de Zip, et je ne fus qu'un peu étourdi. Le dernier mercenaire nous mis en joue.

- Amanda nous avaient pourtant prévenus qu'il y avait une fille légèrement dangereuse ! Je ne me laisserai pas avoir !

Je me frottai la main. Mais cela faisait déjà trois hommes en moins. Et pour Lara, six, ce n'était qu'un amuse-bouche. Soudain des coups de feu retentirent, derrière la porte coulissante.

- Morgan ? appela l'homme, en gardant un œil sur nous. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Zip me jeta un regard, et je souris. Alister semblait de plus en plus paniqué. Le mercenaire recula doucement, jusqu'à un interrupteur. La porte s'ouvrit, devant une pièce vide de vie. Il se retourna, et avança, tout doucement et sur ses gardes, dans la pièce. Zip posa ses mains derrière sa tête. Lui aussi avait compris que le moment était venu de se détendre. Et soudain, alors que je regardais Alister pour le rassurer, le corps du mercenaire vola, et je me poussais juste à temps pour le laisser s'écraser dans un râle contre la paroi. Lara débarqua, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut !

- Hey, Lara, ça baigne ? demanda Zip, heureux de la revoir en vie.

- Ils n'ont pas piqués vos cartes de crédits au moins, plaisanta Lara.

Je ris, et elle se tourna vers Alister, le regard inquiet.

- Ça va bien ? Alister ?

- Ouai, ça va ... ça va ! bégaya t-il, en se frottant la tête. Je vais bien.

Je pouffai de rire.

- C'n'est pas vraiment mon train-train quotidien, ajouta-il.

- Alors on rentre, ajouta Lara l'air grave.

Je remontai à l'arrière de la camionnette, suivit d'Alister. Zip prit le volant, et suivit Lara, qui traçait à une vitesse fulgurante sur les routes du retour.


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois au manoir, chacun partit d'abord se débarbouiller. Une bonne douche ne faisait de mal à personne. Quant à moi, un bon bain non plus ! Puis, après un bon souper, nous nous rejoignions devant la cheminée, au cœur du foyer. Lara sortit ses fragments d'épée, les reconstitua, et sur le table, devant nos yeux ébahis, se tenait Excalibur.

- Génial ! s'écria Alister. C'est génial !

Il était surexcité, ce petit génie !

- Le roi Arthur a existé ! Les chevaliers de la table ronde aussi ! continua t-il, en faisant mille gestes à la fois. Et Excalibur est là, juste devant nous … conclut t-il, des tremblements de joie dans la voix.

Lara croisa les bras.

- Ces vieux barbons d'Oxford vont piquer leur crise quand ils vont entendre ça ! Ajouta Alister avec un sourire malicieux.

- Il y a encore plus énorme, Alister, poursuivit Lara. L'Excalibur d'Arthur est une puissante relique qui l'a précédé de plusieurs millénaires …

- Wouah, murmurai-je, fascinée par cette antiquité.

Zip s'allongea dans le canapé et regarda l'épée cassée avec un sourire.

- Elle est en mille morceaux ! Qui a de la colle forte ?

Je riais, et me tut en voyant le regard vexé d'Alister. Il n'aimait vraiment qu'on plaisante avec ça.

- Quand j'étais au Ghana, je vous ai demandé de chercher la clé Ghalali, demanda Lara en prenant les morceaux d'épée entre les mains. Ça n'a rien donné ?

- Rien dans les collections de feu votre père, assura Winston.

- Ni dans ses notes, rajoutai-je.

- Elle n'était pas au Ghana où Rutland … continua Lara, qui, en assemblant deux morceaux de la relique, ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

- Hey ! Mais dis donc …J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part je crois, murmura t-elle, remontant dans ses pensées.

Je m'assis aux côtés de Zip.

- Attendez !

Lara recula, et leva la tête vers le tableau qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée. Ce tableau représentait les parents de Lara. Nous levions tous les yeux, et je ne fus pas la première à constater qu'elle venait de s'apercevoir que la ressemblance entre le pendentif de sa mère sur le tableau, et le forme de la crevasse sur l'épée était …

- La ressemblance est frappante, non ? demanda Lara, convaincue d'avoir raison.

- Ce pendentif venait de votre père, raconte Winston. Je me suis toujours demandé d'où il tenait.

Lara baissa les yeux.

- Où peut-il être ? demanda Alister, de plus en plus enthousiaste.

- Dans l'Himalaya, confirma Lara. Ma mère le portait sur elle quand …

Elle n'osait finir sa phrase, mais nous savions tous qu'elle faisait allusion à l'accident qu'elle avait eu, jeune, et où sa mère avait péri.

- Zip ! Lauren ! Alister ! s'écria soudain mon aventurière préférée. Je pars pour le Népal. Merci de faire le nécessaire, ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Pas de problème, confirma Zip. Allez, venez, ajouta t-il en nous regardant, Alister et moi.

Je me levais et le suivis jusque dans la pièce d'informatique. Lara n'était franchement pas dans son assiette, ce soir, et il ne fallait surtout pas la déranger. Je m'assis, quand à Alister me fit signe.

- Lauren, on monte. La bibliothèque pour ce soir.

J'acquiesçais, et le suivit jusque dans notre pièce favorite. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et posa ses lunettes sur son bureau. J'aimais quand il enlevait ses lunettes. Il avait de magnifiques yeux noisette. Et un visage si agréable … que je ne pus m'empêcher de m'asseoir sur ses genoux, délicatement, et je posais mes mains sur son visage. Je caressais ses joues. Il me sourit, et me déposa un baiser.

- Je ne me lasserais jamais de t'embrasser …

- Et je ne me lasserai jamais de tes baisers.

Et je me penchai, pour l'embrasser à nouveau. J'aimais ses lèvres. Elles étaient si bien proportionnées … sensuelles et douces. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux fins. Ah ! C'était fou, ce qu'il pouvait me procurer comme sensations, cet homme ! Je reculais, mettant fin à notre étreinte, et posait mon regard sur les dossiers qu'il nous fallait examiner. Mon regard se posa sur le pendentif, la clé Ghalali, que la mère de Lara portait. Mon sourire s'affaissa.

- Je suis assez triste pour Lara, tu sais.

- Je comprends, toi aussi tu as perdu tes parents.

- Oui, mais je sais qu'ils sont mort, réellement, j'ai vu leurs corps, dit-je, en sentant ma gorge se serrer. Lara non. Sa mère a tout bonnement disparu sous ses yeux.

- C'est vrai ? me demanda t-il. Tu sais, je me rends compte que ça fait 3 ans qu'on se connaît, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi.

- C'est la même chose pour moi, rétorquai-je. Je ne connais que ton parcours d'historien, des thèses que tu as présenté, mais ... de ta vie privée, rien.

Il me sourit.

- Elle n'est pas très intéressante …

- Racontes moi !

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui.

- Tu seras mieux ainsi.

Je lui déposai un doux baiser sur la joue, et me calais contre son torse, comme un enfant contre sa mère, attendant son histoire.

- Par quoi pourrais-je commencer … Ma famille ?

- Oui ! Je veux savoir qui sont les parents d'un amour pareil !

- Arrête tes sottises, rétorqua t-il, tout de même flatté. Mes parents … Ma mère travaille dans la médecine. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à elle si j'ai quelques notions et que j'ai pu passer un diplôme. Et mon père est archiviste pour une grande bibliothèque. Tu t'entendrais plutôt bien avec lui d'ailleurs !

- Haha, si tu le dis !

- Et tu lui plairais aussi. Tant mieux, pour une fois nous serons d'accord.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Je le sentis mal à l'aise.

- Et bien … Quand je faisais mes études d'histoire, mon père, qui était ami avec un grand duc, a voulu me fiancer avec la fille du Duc. Enfin, a voulu. Il l'a fait.

- Tu as été fiancé ? m'exclamai-je, surprise.

- Ah oui … J'étais tellement plongé dans ma passion que j'ai acceptée, pour faire plaisir à mon père. Mais Meredith est vite devenue… comment dire … encombrante. Nous nous sommes installés ensemble, et elle voulait que je passe du temps avec elle. Mais … Nous n'avions rien en commun. Et je m'ennuyais avec elle, ma passion me manquait. Finalement au bout de deux ans de vie commune, j'ai rompu. Mon père était assez en colère et a perdu l'amitié du duc, mais finalement, il a réussi à me comprendre.

Je le regardais, pleins de questions en tête. Il dut s'en apercevoir car il plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Et sache que non, avec toi je ne m'ennuie pas. Nous avons beaucoup de choses en communs, et avec toi, ma passion déborde, puisque nous avons la même. Avec toi, c'est différent d'avec les autres …

- Ah parce que tu en as eu beaucoup ? demandais-je en riant.

- Lauren, tu détournes mes propos ! s'écria Alister, amusé. Non, vraiment pas beaucoup. Des collègues de thèses, de travail. Mais ça n'a jamais marché.

- Tant mieux, murmurai-je en me frottant les mains.

- Haha, je suis d'accord, tant mieux.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, puis recula pour continuer

- Et voilà ce qu'il faut savoir de moi. Et mon père sera ravi d'apprendre que j'ai enfin trouvé celle qui me supporte.

- Haha ! C'est vrai ça !

- Oui, d'autant plus que, à pars Lara, mais Lara n'est pas constamment ici, puis parfois je l'énerve. Bref, je disais, tu m'as supporté pendant deux ans …

- Et aimer aussi, n'oublie pas, rajoutai-je en souriant.

- Il est vrai. Et toi alors, raconte moi ta vie.

- La mienne est moins complète, tu as quand même vécu dix ans de plus que moi !

- Et alors, je m'en fiche, je veux tout savoir de toi !

Il posa son nez contre le mien.

- Tout !

Je l'embrassais, puis me mis à conter mon histoire. Rien de très intéressant. Je lui racontais mon enfance, comment, depuis toute petite, j'étais passionnée. Je lui parlais de ses soirées au coin de la cheminée, où, sur les genoux de ma mère, je lisais les légendes nordiques, grecques, égyptiennes. Puis de mes études, où j'avais fréquenté quelques jeunes hommes. De mes chagrins d'amour de jeune fille, de ma passion dans lequel je plongeais dans ces cas là. Puis, du décès de mes parents, de ce que j'avais ressenti. Cela me faisait un bien fou de raconter ma vie, de raconter ce que j'avais ressenti. Alors que je me posai sur son torse, sereine et fatiguée, la porte s'ouvrit et Lara débarqua, le nez dans un livre.

- Alister, j'aimerai quand même que tu me vérifie si …

Elle leva la tête, et nous regarda, stupéfaite.

- Qu'est ce que … Depuis quand vous … enfin … demanda t-elle, en agitant ses mains dans tout les sens. Je me souvins soudain qu'elle ne savait pas qu'Alister et moi étions … en couple. Et ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour qu'elle l'apprenne, vu l'humeur massacrante qu'elle avait.

- Ah ! Lara ! Pardon ! On se met au boulot !

Je me levais, légèrement paniqué.

- Désolé, on ne va pas te déranger et …

- Deux minutes Lauren, me coupa Lara, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu crois que ça m'embête de savoir ça ?

Elle s'avança vers moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Espèce de petite cachottière ! Depuis trois ans que je te vois lui tourner autour tu te décides enfin et tu ne me dis rien ! Vilaine !

Elle me chatouilla et parmi mes éclats de rire, je distinguais son rire. Tant mieux, j'avais réussi à la faire rire ! Puis elle me lâcha et se tourna vers Alister.

- Et toi, tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle !

Elle posa son livre sur le bureau.

- Bon, il faudra que tu m'étudie les pages 36,37, 40, et 163, d'accord ?

- Bien. Repose toi bien, ajouta t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour partir.

- Merci Alister. Bonne nuit à vous deux, et pas de bêtises !

Elle ferma la porte, et je retournai auprès d'Alister.

- Ouf ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous faire passer un sale quart d'heure !

- C'est vrai …

Il se retourna vers moi, et me souleva de terre.

- Mais moi j'en connais une qui va passer une bonne demi-heure !

Il me porta, et pendant que nous traversions le couloir en direction de sa chambre, je lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

- Une demi-heure, c'est tout ? Petit joueur !

- Je te rappelle qu'on doit se lever tôt demain, mais on verra qui de nous deux tombera dans les bras de Morphée en premier !

- C'est dans tes bras que je vais tomber, ajoutai-je en poussant la porte.

Le surlendemain, nous étions devant l'écran, Alister, Zip et moi, et Lara venait de reconstituer Excalibur grâce à la clé Ghalali qu'elle avait trouvé un peu plus tôt.

- Lara, bien joué ! s'exclama Alister.

Elle n'entendit même pas, trop occupé dans ses pensées. Elle essaya de planter l'épée dans le socle en face d'elle, en vain, il se brisa. Zip soupira.

- Un peu de tourisme Lara ou … tu as terminé ?

- On repart en Bolivie ! annonça t-elle. Après, on verra.

L'histoire allait donc prendre fin. Nous n'étions plus très loin des réponses à nos questions.

Et le jour d'après, nous étions de nouveau devant l'écran.

- Il va falloir que je reste concentré, nous informa Lara, qui s'apprêtait au « grand final ». Pas de blagues les garçons !

- Bonne chance, murmura Zip.

Et les minutes qui suivirent me firent frémir. Lara du combattre les mercenaires de Rutland, puis ensuite le monstre d'Amanda, qui avait fusionné avec elle. Fort heureusement, notre Lara ne se laisse pas faire, et bien vite, elle se retrouva seule… ou presque. En enfonçant l'épée dans le socle, en touchant les quatre menhirs qui entouraient ce même socle, et en poussant légèrement l'épée, elle avait actionné un mécanisme surnaturel, et une sorte de portail s'était ouvert devant elle. Je m'attardai sur cette fascinante découverte, et fut réveillé lorsque des coups de feu, à travers le micro, retentirent.

- OU EST MA MERE ? hurla Lara.

- En Avalon ! répondit Amanda. Ce n'est pas un mythe ! Tu ne comprends pas !

Je restai sidéré. Avalon ? Avalon existait, et on pouvait y accéder par cette sorte de portail ? Lara, de son côté, assomma Amanda.

- Lara ? demanda Zip, inquiet de la voir si bouleversée.

- Longtemps mon père a cru que mère était en vie. C'était son seul espoir. Il me faisait tellement pitié.

Nous nous jetions un regard désolé quand soudain, Lara s'affaira. Elle attrapa Excalibur.

- Alister ? Tu pars au British Museum. Appelle-moi quand t'y es. Et couvre-toi, ça risque d'être long.

- Bon, j'y vais ! s'écria t-il, heureux de pouvoir sortir.

- Lauren, accompagne-le. Vous avez travaillé ensemble sur ça, alors vous exposerais ensemble.

- Bien chef !

Lara donna ces instructions à Zip et la liaison se coupa. Zip prit le téléphone en main. Je montais avec Alister.

- Alors c'est parti pour le British Museum ?

- On dirait bien que oui. Je suis ravi de faire équipe avec toi, le sais-tu ?

- Maintenant oui.

Je pénétrai dans ma chambre, sortit une valise, et ouvrit mes placards. Alors cette aventure continuait ? Nous n'avions pas toutes nos réponses, et de nouvelles questions se posaient ! Si Avalon existait, comment y aller ? Et la mère de Lara était t-elle toujours vivante en Avalon après toutes ces années ? Je jetai des affaires sur mon lit. Voilà qui me promettait de beaux jours !


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voici le tant attendu sixième chapitre ! Alors, en l'occasion, je tenais à remercier tout le petit monde qui lit ma fan fiction, et m'encourage à continuer la publication ! Ça motive, un truc ! Ouah ! Merci !_

_Je tenais aussi à vous remercier de passer au dessus de mes fautes d'orthographe (de véritables plaies !)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres !_

_Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !_

Lara nous revenait d'un séjour en méditerranée, et de Thaïlande, qui n'avait pas était de tout repos. Tout comme ces deux dernières années. Enchainant rendez-vous sur rendez-vous, Alister et moi avions pris le relai pour Lara. Devant des scientifiques sceptiques et des historiens subjugués, nous exposions nos découvertes. Excalibur, le tombeau du roi Arthur. Quel ne fut pas la surprise de certains archéologues lorsqu'ils découvrirent le cadavre du serpent géant que Lara avait abattu ! Puis Lara avait établit des endroits pour trouver Avalon, avec un vieil ami de son père. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était rendu en mer méditerranée. Et bien entendu, elle n'avait pas trouvé Avalon… Mais bien plus encore : Niflheim, le monde des brumes, le royaume des morts de la mythologie nordique. Puis elle était retombée sur deux vielles connaissances. Jacqueline Natla, une déesse Atlante, qui s'était associée, pour cette fois, à Amanda. Cette sale peste était encore en vie, et bien décidée à se venger ! Natla avait conduit Lara jusqu'en Thaïlande, où elle découvrit des vestiges d'un monde ancien. Puis une inscription de son père, sur le socle que cherchait Lara, la guida jusqu'à notre manoir. Et ce fut avec joie, une semaine après qu'elle soit partie, que nous lui sautions au cou pour l'accueillir.

- Lara ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi avec toutes ces ruines qui s'effondrent !

Je la serrai dans mes bras. Nous pénétrions dans le manoir, et Alister nous fis signe depuis la salle d'informatique. Zip tapotait sur son clavier. Je rejoignis Alister et me lovai dans ses bras. Depuis deux ans, tout se passait à merveille. Nous arrivions à gérer notre travail et notre vie de jeune fiancé. Car oui, nous nous étions fiancé (à ma plus grande surprise) et c'était donc officiel aux yeux du monde : nous étions un couple. Cela avait était annoncé lors d'une soirée mondaine. Toute l'équipe était présente, sauf bien sur Winston qui se devait de garder la maison. Alors que nous étions sur le balcon, après avoir rencontré des tas de personnes de hauts rangs, Alister s'était agenouillé. J'avais d'abord pris ça pour une blague, ou de la fatigue, mais lorsqu'il sortit de sa poche un écrin contenant une magnifique bague sertie de petits diamants ... Je failli crier de joie (chose fort impolie lors d'une soirée mondaine, retenez le bien !). Et par la suite, lors d'une conférence de presse, un journaliste des magazines people, toujours à l'affut du moindre scoop, me posait cette question indiscrète qu'est de savoir si j'ai une relation cachée. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre quand, à mon grand étonnement, Alister me souleva la main pour montrer ma bague. Et voilà comment, depuis deux ans, nous étions fiancés. Lara me sortit de mes rêvasseries.

- Où est Winston ?

- Dans la cuisine, il prépare le souper.

- D'accord, ne bougez pas.

Lara partit en direction de la cuisine, et Alister me lâcha les hanches pour rejoindre un ordinateur.

- Bon, va falloir trouver où peut bien être le second gant de Thor.

- Ne te presse pas trop, rétorquai-je. Lara à l'air d'avoir une petite idée.

- Hm.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Winston arriva dans la pièce, calmement, un trousseau de clés en main, suivi de Lara, équipée. Alister leva les yeux, suivis de Zip et moi. Je m'approchai. Winston glissa une des clés dans une toute petite serrure, et un pan du mur de la salle s'ouvrit.

- Mes excuses Miss Croft, mais je ne me suis pas occupé de la carte de votre père.

Alister s'avança, étourdi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça ? demanda t-il à Lara en grimaçant.

- Ben moi, je n'aurai préféré rien savoir ! se plaignit Zip.

- C'était plutôt sympa non, une cachette secrète ? plaisantai-je.

- Et ben vous savez, je vous attends ici ! conclut Zip en se retournant.

Je lui envoyais un « froussard » et il me fit signe de disparaître.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, pour ta musique à réveiller les morts, enchaina Lara, en repassant prendre trois lampes torches qu'elle envoya à Zip et moi.

Zip fit la moue, et Alister leva les bras au ciel. Je ris, et suivit Lara, devant les deux garçons qui portait une caisse. Nous descendions petit à petit les escaliers, couverts de toiles d'araignées, et sous la lumières de nos torches, des tombeaux apparurent. C'était donc la crypte des Croft.

- Ah la vache ! Quel ambiance, murmura Zip.

Nous avancions, et j'éclairais Lara.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il est là ? demanda Alister.

Lara cherchait le second gant du Dieu Thor, et d'après ce qu'avais écrit son père sur le socle, en Thaïlande, il se trouvait ici.

- Le fait que mon père est signé avec ses trois initiales désigne clairement mon grand père.

Je me glissai derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait contre le cercueil de son grand père.

- Eclaire-moi.

Je braquai ma lampe sur le cercueil, et Lara y découvrit un interrupteur. Elle l'actionna, et le tombeau, dans un grondement, bougea sur le côté, laissant place à une entrée sombre.

- Ah ! Mon père est un homme plein de ressources.

Zip et Alister laissèrent tomber la caisse au sol.

- Bien, vous pouvez remonter. Continuez vos recherches de votre côté, on se rejoint plus tard.

Lara prit la caisse, et disparut dans la pénombre. Winston ne se fit pas prier et remonta petit à petit les escaliers.

- Oui bah moi je ne vais pas rester longtemps ici ! s'écria Zip en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Je le suivis, après Alister. Enfin de retour dans le salon, Alister me demanda où j'avais mis mon livre sur les différents royaumes d'Yggdrasil.

- Mince ! Je le lisais sur un fauteuil devant la piscine, je l'ai oublié là-bas. Je vais le chercher.

- Je t'accompagne, murmura Alister, en me prenant par les épaules.

Une fois dans la pièce de l'immense piscine du manoir, je me dirigeai vers le transat, couvert d'une serviette, sur lequel j'avais lu. Le livre était par terre. Je m'apprêtai à le ramasser quand Alister me fit basculer sur le transat. Il s'assit sur moi, me pris le visage entre ses mains chaudes, et m'embrassa fort langoureusement. Ses cheveux, qui avaient un peu poussés, m'effleuraient le visage. Et les minutes défilèrent, sans que je m'en rende compte. Dans ses bras, je pouvais y passait l'éternité. Tant que c'était dans ses bras.

- Alister, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. On va se faire sermonner si Lara reviens avant nous.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si son père est vraiment plein de ressources, notre Lara en a pour une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Je regardais ma montre.

- Mmh … Nous devrions tout de même attendre ce soir, remarquai-je.

- Alors on finira plus tard …

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Alors que nous nous levions, une explosion retentit et fit trembler tout le manoir. Alister tangua et sa cheville se tordit. Je le retins de justesse mais un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Merde, qu'est ce que c'est ça encore ! grognai-je en faisant rassoir Alister sur le transat

Une odeur de brûlé nous parvint.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lara a fait péter quelque chose ? demanda Alister, complètement paniqué.

- Je n'en sais rien … Je vais aller voir ! Ne bouge pas d'ici Alister. Si jamais ça brule, tu plonges ! Ajoutai-je en montrant de la main l'immense piscine qui trônait.

Il se leva, mais trébucha. Sa cheville était rouge et gonflé.

- Alister, ta cheville ! Tu as mal ? C'est hors de question que tu bouges dans cet état là !

- Oui … Mais je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça !

Il s'agrippa à moi. Je me penchai, et l'enlaçai, le cœur battant à la chamade. Le manoir trembla à nouveau et l'odeur de brûlé se fit plus forte.

- Alister … Je t'en pris. Fais-moi confiance. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, et je reviens ! Je reviens te chercher !

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et déposait un long baiser.

- Je t'aime !

Il me sourit, peu rassuré. Mais il me faisait confiance. Je couru, passait la porte de la piscine (tout en prenant soin de coincer une arme qui trainait dans mon jean), et atterrit dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à foyer. Il était empli de fumée. Je toussais, et me mis à avancer en me baissant. Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai. Personne. Étrange … Je me retournais à nouveau, et avançais. Je distinguais la porte menant au salon. Elle était en morceaux, et de la fumée s'en échappait. C'est donc de là que venais l'explosion. Je portais ma main au 9mm que j'avais coincé, en partant, dans mon jean quand soudain, je ressentis une douleur fulgurante à la nuque. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'avait frappé de toutes ses forces et la douleur m'assaillit.

- AH !

Je m'écroulais sur le sol et mon arme roula un peu plus loin. Faiblement, je portais ma main à la nuque, et un liquide chaud s'y colla.

- Merde … murmurai-je, la panique gagna mon cœur.

Des larmes de douleur me brouillaient la vue, et la douleur m'empêchait de me relever. Une femme apparut devant moi, une lueur dans des pupilles. Je me figeai de stupeur.

- Lara ?

Devant moi, la main encore levée du coup qu'elle m'avait portée, une femme vêtue de cuir moulant me regardait. Une tresse pendait dans son dos. Des mitaines lui couvraient les mains. Et deux holsters étaient accrochés à ses cuisses. Lara. C'était Lara. Mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était un parfait sosie, mais les cheveux éteint plus cuivrés, puis ce regard malsain …

- Ah … Tu n'es pas Lara.

Mes yeux se rivèrent sur mon arme. Si je tendais la main, je pouvais l'attraper … La douleur me brouilla à nouveau la vue. Mince ! J'avais maintenant des vertiges. Ah … ce coup à la nuque, j'allais en payer de graves conséquences si ça continuait … Soudain mes pensées se tournèrent vers Alister. Oh non ! Il fallait à tout prix que je neutralise cette fausse Lara, si je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse du mal à mon bien aimé ! Je respirais un grand coup, et tendis brusquement la main vers mon arme. Et les deux coups de feu fusèrent. « BAM ! BAM ! » Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura cet instant, certainement quelques secondes, même pas … Mais la sensation glacé qui m'envahit, depuis deux endroits de mon dos, me fit comprendre que cette fausse Lara avait était bien plus rapide. Deux balles, bien logées. Ma vue devint floue. Ma main s'effondra sur le sol. Ma dernière pensée fut pour Alister, et ce fut le trou noir.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ah … C'est flou. C'est blanc. C'est aveuglant. Où suis-je. Que … Des tuyaux ? Ah … De la lumière. J'ai mal … ma tête ? Ah !_

Doucement, mes paupières s'accoutumèrent à la clarté de la pièce. J'essayai de bouger, je suppose, mais je ne sentais plus mes membres. Je paniquai, et une douleur lancinante traversa ma colonne vertébrale. Puis peu à peu, je ressentis mes membres. Je fis bouger mes doigts, comme si je redécouvrais la faculté de bouger. Je n'accordai de l'importance qu'à faire bouger mon corps. Puis je scrutais la pièce. Ça ressemblait à une des chambres du manoir … Mais ce n'était pas ça, c'était plus petit … Le manoir. Et brusquement, un flot d'images, de sons et d'émotions m'envahir. Le manoir ! Le feu ! Tout cela fut soudainement interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Lara - oui, c'était elle- déboula dans la pièce, suivi de Zip. Elle se pencha vers moi.

- Lauren ! Lauren ? Tu ... tu es réveillé, hein, tu m'entends ?

- Lara … murmurai-je, la bouche pâteuse.

- Oh, Dieu soit loué, tu te souviens de moi ! s'écria t-elle dans un immense sourire de soulagement.

Je lui souris en retour, et tournait mon regard vers Zip.

- Yo ! dit-il en levant la main.

- Zip !

- Héhé, alors c'est bon, tu te souviens aussi de moi !

Je souris. Oui, je me souvenais de tout. Je tournais la tête pour entrevoir Winston, derrière la porte, qui me regarda, s'assurant que j'allais bien. Je lui fit un signe de tête, et lui sourit. Je scrutai alors derrière Winston. Je Le cherchais.

- Alister ? Où est-il ? demandai-je à Lara, ne le voyant ni dans la pièce, ni dans le couloir.

Lara et Zip échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Hé ! C'est à toi qu'elle a demandé ! bougonna Zip, en reculant et en s'asseyant sur un siège au fond la pièce.

Mon cœur se serra. Pourquoi tant de malaise ? Lara me regarda, gravement.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir ?

- Oui ! Maintenant, dis moi pourquoi vous ne me dites pas où est Alister ! Il est gravement blessé ? C'est ça ? C'est cette fausse Lara qui …

- Tu as eu à faire à elle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle qui t'as …

- Qui m'as quoi ? Et Alister ! Lara ! criai-je soudain, exaspérée par cette attente.

- Lauren ! Calme-toi ! Tu as été dans le coma pendant cinq semaines ! On a eu si peur ... Que tu ne te réveilles pas !

- Le médecin disait que ton coma pouvait durer une semaine comme un an ou plus. Et que, même si tu te réveillais, tu aurais pu perdre la mémoire, ajouta Zip, du fond de son fauteuil.

- Fort heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, se rassura Lara. Cette « Lara », c'est un double que Natla a fait de moi, mais, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Oui, plus tard, je veux savoir, mais...

- Elle a failli te tuer, me coupa Lara. Et tu es tombé dans un profond coma. Le manoir brulait, et Alister à certainement accouru pour te sauver. Te voyant blessée, mais en vie, il t'a pris sur ses épaules. J'étais dans la salle d'informatique, face à mon double, quant Alister est arrivé. Il toussait, ses poumons atteints par la fumée, et il boitait. Il s'est foulé la cheville en te portant je suppose.

- Non, lors de l'explosion, en trébuchant. C'est de l'Alister tout craché ça. D'ailleurs je me demande comment il a réussi à me porter ! m'exclamai-je. Mais ça ne me dit pas où il est !

- Laisse-moi finir, Lauren, me répondit froidement Lara.

Je décelai dans son regard une pointe de ... tristesse ? Mon cœur se serra un peu plus. J'avais peur.

- Il est arrivé derrière mon double, toi sur le dos, mal en point. Elle s'est retournée. Elle a tiré.

Mon cœur se fissura.

- Elle a tiré sur Alister ? demandai-je, la voix cassante.

- Oui. En pleine poitrine. Je suis … désolé.

Je ne réalisais pas. Il avait reçu une balle en pleine poitrine. Il était … Non. Il devait être dans le coma lui aussi. Je me retournai, une dernière lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Lara le vit, avec chagrin, et secoua la tête. Non ? Non ? Il était … _mort_ ? Mes mains se plaquèrent contre mes yeux.

- Non … Ce n'est pas vrai. Non … murmurai-je, la voix brisée.

Les larmes ruisselaient. J'avais du mal à respirer. Mon rythme respiratoire du s'accélérer, car j'entendis Zip se levait d'un bon.

- Hé ! Lara, elle fait quoi là ? Y a un ….

Mais il n'eut pas de temps de finir, car je me mis à hurler. Hurler de tout mon corps. La douleur physique, peu m'importait maintenant. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était mon cœur. Comme si on venait de me l'arracher, ça me brulait, là, dans ma poitrine. Et il fallait que je hurle cette douleur. Pourtant il me semblait que plus je hurlai, plus ma gorge se nouait, et plus j'avais mal. Les sanglots prirent le dessus, et j'avalais mes larmes, m'étouffant. Lara me souleva la tête.

- Lauren ! Ça suffit !

Mes larmes coulaient, à n'en plus finir, et mon cri se perdit au fond de ma gorge. Je respirai un grand coup, perdu.

- Ah … Ah …

Zip s'approcha, et prit une de mes mains. Il tapota gentiment. Il voulait me rassurer. Mais je ne ressentais plus le réconfort dans cet océan de souffrance. Je ne distinguais plus rien. Et me remit à pleurer. Encore et encore. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi, mais je fus reconnaissante envers mes deux compagnons, qui étaient resté avec moi, jusqu'à ce que le calme s'empare de moi. Un silence mortifiant s'abattit en moi. Je reposai ma tête contre l'oreiller. Lara se posa sur un fauteuil, à mes côtés, et Zip rapprocha le sien. Je tournai la tête vers eux.

- Et maintenant ? demandai-je à Lara, prostrée.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- On va dire ça. Il se trouve qu'Helheim et Avalon ne font qu'un. J'ai retrouvé le marteau de Thor ainsi que les gants et la ceinture. Mais tout ça se trouve sous l'Arctique maintenant. Après un combat contre Natla, j'ai du fuir par un de ces portails, comme en Bolivie. C'est une sorte de « réseaux de transports ». C'est fini maintenant.

- Et ta mère ?

Elle serra les dents.

- Il était idyllique de croire qu'après toutes ces années elle serait encore en vie. Elle est morte en Avalon, et … C'est ainsi.

Je hochai la tête. Étrangement, je ne ressentais rien. Puis je tournai mes yeux vers une grande fenêtre qui prenant tout un pan de mur. Le regard vide, la tête vide, je me figeai dans ma torpeur silencieuse. Lara et Zip se levèrent, et partir, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de rester ici, et que j'avais maintenant besoin d'être seule. Une fois la pièce vide, je tendis la main vers la lumière. La bague qu'il m'avait offerte était encore là … Abimée, mais toujours aussi magnifique. Alister. Mon Alister. Cette grande tête de mule ingénieuse ! Mon rat de bibliothèque préféré … Une larme roula sur ma joue. Et silencieusement, je laissai mon chagrin coulait sur mes joues devenues pales.

Une semaine plus tard, j'avais récupéré toutes mes facultés. Grâce à une rééducation intense par les soins d'un médecin et de Lara, je pus de nouveau grimper, sauter, rouler, et me servir de mes armes comme avant. Dans notre nouveau manoir, la salle de sport était moins dangereuse, mais tout aussi pratique. Car oui, le père de Lara lui avait légué trois manoirs, et nous habitions maintenant dans l'un deux, le manoir préféré de Lara étant à présent en cendres. Bien vite, je m'accoutumais à cette nouvelle « maison ». Mais je repensais souvent que, deux fois dans une vie de 28 ans, voir son foyer bruler, c'était d'une malchance ! Et puis … sans parler de mes parents et … Alister. Je n'avais toujours pas fait mon deuil, et je m'en sentais incapable. Surtout depuis que j'avais assisté à quelques conférences que Lara avait tenue sur Avalon. A en croire ce que je connaissais, ce que j'avais lu des missions de Lara et ce qu'elle exposait devant tous ces historiens … des noms différents étaient utilisés pour décrire le même mythe. Donc, Helheim était l'équivalent d'Avalon. Ou presque. Et donc, si la mère de Lara avait était envoyé là-bas, peut être que les morts aussi. Dans ce cas, Alister y serait peut être … en Avalon.

Soudain, la voix de Lara me sortit de mes pensées. J'étais assise sur une chaise en métal, au fond de l'immense auditorium. Au loin, Lara, sur l'estrade, tenait une conférence. Mon regard s'attarda sur les images qu'elle montrait.

- Et nous pouvons donc conclure que sous les océans et les terres de certaines régions du pays, se trouvent les vestiges d'un autre monde.

Je m'étais assise au dernier rang, loin du monde. Je n'avais pas voulu participer à la conférence, encore une fois. Sans Alister, ce n'était pas possible. Mon regard se décrocha de l'écran et je regardais autour de moi. Tous ces vieux scientifiques cupides qui voulaient s'emparer du savoir. Tsss.

- C'est n'importe quoi … siffla doucement une voix à côté de moi.

Je tournais la tête. Une femme, du même âge que Lara, fronçait les sourcils, comme exaspérée. Des cheveux blonds platine tirés en arrière lui donnaient un air faussement sérieux. Je scrutais son visage. Ses yeux bleus cernés de noir, derrière de grandes lunettes … Oui. C'était bien elle. Amanda !

- Je me casse de cette conférence idiote ! murmura t-elle en se levant et en passa la porte de sortie.

Interloquée, je me levais, et la suivis. Une petite idée venait de germer dans mon esprit. Amanda en savait beaucoup sur les passages pour se rendre en Avalon. Il fallait que je sache. Il fallait qu'elle me dise où les morts allaient. Je courus après elle dans l'immense hall.

- Amanda !

Elle se figea, et se retourna, surprise d'entendre son nom.

- Tiens donc ! s'exclama t-elle, stupéfaite. La mini Lara ! Que me veux-tu ?

Je m'arrêtais à quelques pas d'elle.

- Je veux savoir. Si ce que raconte Lara n'est pas entièrement juste … Où vont les morts ? A Helheim ?

Elle ricana.

- A peine sortie du coma que tu veux courir dans les tréfonds de la planète.

- Comment sais-tu que j'étais dans le coma ? demandai-je, méfiante.

- Oh ! Lara, lorsque nous ne sommes revues après le feu de joie que j'ai provoqué, m'as gentiment fait remarquer mes méfaits. A savoir, bruler sa maison, te plonger dans le coma … Ah ! Et tuer un de ses assistants, Alister.

Mon visage se crispa.

- C'est donc toi qui as lancé ce sosie de Lara. Donc c'est ta faute si Alister EST MORT ! hurlai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Ma respiration s'accéléra. Et Amanda remarqua bien vite combien la mort d'Alister m'affecter.

- Alors c'est donc pour ça que tu veux savoir où vont les morts ! Tu cherches cet Alister. Ton petit ami peut être ? demanda t-elle en riant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu sais ce que cela fait, Amanda ! Tu as perdu James, rappelle toi !

Elle devint soudain grave. Je me rapprochais.

- Dis-moi ! Connais-tu d'autres endroits, comme en Bolivie ou au Népal, où je pourrais atteindre Helheim par la voie de ces « portails » ?

- Non. Si je savais, cela fait longtemps que je serai allait chercher James. Mais peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, tu en trouveras un autre ! Celui du Népal est fichu.

Elle se retourna, et dos à moi, repartit. Une rage profonde grondait en moi. Il fallait que quelqu'un paie. Et soudain, je levai le bras et assena un coup puissant dans la nuque d'Amanda, qui s'écroula sur le sol.

- Sale garce !

Je me frottais le bras. Alors il ne me restait que la Bolivie. Si je récupérais Excalibur, je pourrais peut être atteindre Helheim, et y chercher Alister. C'était ma seul chance. Et peu importe si je devais en mourir. Au moins, je rejoindrais mon bien-aimé. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Maintenant, c'était direction « British Museum », pour reprendre Excalibur.


	8. Chapter 8

- Ça va, mademoiselle Johannson ? me demanda le jeune copilote.

- Merci Jonathan, tout va bien.

J'étais confortablement assise, devant une table, mes documents éparpillés. Une main sur Excalibur, je me répétais la démarche à suivre une fois à Tiwanaku. J'avais réussi, au British Museum, à convaincre le directeur que j'avais besoin, pour de nouvelles découvertes, d'Excalibur. Étant donné que j'étais l'une des personnes ayant retrouvé cette épée et l'ayant donné à ce musée, il ne pouvait pas me refusait ça. Puis, bien plus facilement que prévu, j'avais trouvé un jet privé qui s'était offert de m'accompagner en Bolivie. De là, je descendrai en parachute jusqu'à Tiwanaku. Tout se déroulait donc comme prévu. Mon portable vibra. Je décrochais, me doutant déjà de l'identité de l'appelant.

- Johannson j'écoute.

- Lauren ! Où es-tu ?

- Lara ! Quel plaisir de t'avoir au téléphone, tu as fini ta conférence ?

- Arrête de faire l'idiote ! En sortant de la salle, je découvre Amanda évanouie, qui me racontes, en la réveillant, que tu as l'intention d'aller à Helheim ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches, bon sang ?

- J'ai des choses à faire. Et quelqu'un à récupérer.

- Alors Amanda ne pas m'as pas raconté de sornettes. Tu as bien l'intention de sortir du royaume des morts Alister.

Je serrais les dents.

- C'est exact. Et je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

- Tu es folle ! Tu te souviens pourtant de ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai … retrouvé ma mère, disparue en depuis des années en Avalon.

- Oui, mais comme tu le dis, cela faisait des années qu'elle était là-bas, contrairement à Alister. Et puis Helheim est un grand royaume, il se trouve peut être ailleurs, plus en sureté.

- Lauren, personne n'est en sécurité dans le royaume des morts ! Pas même moi, rappelle-toi ! J'ai failli y laisser ma peau.

- Peu m'importe. Si je dois y laisser la peau, alors je retrouverais quand même Alister !

- Non, écoute-moi, tu es à peine rétablie, tu crois pouvoir affronter des morts ?

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le retrouver !

Je coupais la communication. Mon cœur battait bien trop fort. Lara en savait plus que moi, mais j'étais convaincue qu'elle avait tort sur certains points. Lorsqu'elle avait revu sa mère, disparu depuis des années en Avalon (ou Helheim mais peu importe le nom), ce fut cauchemardesque. Elle avait péri là-bas, et s'était transformé en monstre, en morte-vivante. Mais je pensais qu'elle était devenu ainsi que parce quelle y avait passé plus de trente années. Alister, lui, avait encore une chance d'être un homme et non un monstre, et je ne laisserais pas cette chance passer. Je me penchais par-dessus mon siège.

- Jonathan, sommes nous bientôt arrivés ?

- Très bientôt, mademoiselle ! Dans dix minutes vous pourrez faire le grand saut vers votre site archéologique.

- Merci !

Je rassemblais mes documents, que je rangeais dans un sac à dos. J'y accrochais Excalibur, et posa le tout sur mon dos. Je resserrais les holsters autour de mes cuisses. Avant de partir, j'avais fait un détour par le manoir, et y avait emprunté des affaires appartenant à Lara. Un équipement complet pour voyager dans les civilisations inconnues, comme elle le faisait si bien. Je m'installais le parachute, et une fois prête, me positionnait devant la porte. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

- Papa, maman, si vous me voyez, j'espère que vous serez fier de moi ! soupirai-je, devant le socle en pierre.

Je venais d'atterrir, et la nuit commençait à tomber. Je sortis l'épée de mon sac.

- Bon, si j'ai compris, on met l'épée dans le socle, on touche les menhirs dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, et on touche légèrement l'épée pour qu'elle ouvre le portail.

Je regardais des débris au sol.

- En espérant qu'il s'ouvre même si c'est cassé …

Je respirais un grand coup, et planta Excalibur dans le socle. Une lumière verte m'aveugla, et les signes dessinés au sol s'illuminèrent de cette même couleur. Je regardais avec étonnement le phénomène. Jusque là, ça marchait. Je m'avançais vers le premier menhir, et posa ma main sur la pierre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en quatre, me faisant reculer, brilla intensément, et se referma.

- Magnifique, c'est ce qu'il doit se passer.

Je fis de même avec le reste. Une fois la tâche accomplie, je me retournais vers l'épée. Enfin, le moment crucial était là. Je m'approchais. Ma main se posa sur le pommeau, et soudain, l'épée tourna sur elle-même et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la pierre. Le sol trembla, et les débris qui jonchaient celui-ci se mirent à vibrer. Ils se soulevèrent alors, et sous mes yeux ébahis, se recomposèrent en un cercle immense qui vint se placer derrière le socle. Le cercle se mit à tourner sur lui-même, et une sorte de voile opaque se plaça à l'intérieur.

- Le portail est ouvert …

Je restais quelques minutes abasourdi devant ce phénomène surnaturel, puis je secouais la tête.

- C'n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! Maintenant, il faut … que je sorte l'épée du socle.

Et oui, pour atteindre Helheim, il fallait que je récupère l'épée, ce qui me téléporterait, en quelque sorte, au royaume des morts. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Courage !

Soudain, le bruit assourdissant d'un hélicoptère me sorti de ma concentration. Je levais la tête, et aperçu, au bout d'une échelle, Lara.

- Lauren ! Ça suffit, ne touche pas à cette épée ! me hurla t-elle.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Je détournais la tête.

- NON ! C'est de la folie, stop !

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et découvris qu'elle descendait à une vitesse ahurissante de son échelle … pour venir me stopper.

Je jurais, et posais ma main sur le pommeau de l'épée. Cela faisait peur tout de même. Ah ! Si Lara n'était pas là, j'aurais eu tout le temps nécessaire à prendre mon courage en main ! Mais le temps pressé, et mon courage m'abandonnait. Alors que j'entendis Lara tomber au sol, mon regard se posa sur ma main, où brillait, à la lumière verte, ma bague de fiançailles. Mon Dieu, comment pouvais-je avoir peur d'aller en Helheim … alors que c'était pour Alister ! Je tournais la tête. Je vis Lara tendre la main vers moi. Ma main s'accrocha l'épée, et j'extirpais celle-ci du socle. Lara m'empoigna au même instant. Et soudain, une lumière nous aveugla, et je me sentis comme absorbée ailleurs. Excalibur à la main, et Lara accrochée à l'autre, je compris alors que je partais pour Helheim.


	9. Chapter 9

_Et un chapitre ! Un !_

_Je tiens (encore!) à remercier mes lecteurs, qui me remplissent de joie à chaque fois que je lis les reviews =3_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, autant (non, plus ! Héhé) que les autres!_

_Bonne lecture, et au prochain chapiiiitre =D_

Je m'écrasais au sol.

- Aie !

Ouvrant les yeux, et me frottant la tête, j'essayais de me lever. L'atmosphère avait complètement changée. Tout semblait froid, figé et irréel. Je regardais autour de moi : un paysage immense, dont on ne voyait ni le début ni la fin, couvert de ruines. On aurait dit les vestiges d'un ancien palais. Des pierres étaient encore couvertes d'une couleur rouge et or. Des pans de murs entiers étaient encore debout. C'était si lugubre, mais pourtant si beau. Je m'apprêtai à ramasser Excalibur quand je reçu un coup dans la nuque. A peine rétablie, j'avais encore mal à la plaie que j'avais, et je criais.

- AIE !

Je me retournais, me mordant la lèvre. Lara me regardait avec colère.

- IDIOTE ! Tu n'es qu'une IDIOTE !

Elle releva la main, pour me gifler, mais voyant mon expression désolée, elle la rebaissa.

- Pardon … murmurais-je.

- Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser ! me cracha t-elle au visage. Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Bien vue …

- Epargne-moi ton humour pour cette fois.

Je soupirais.

- Tu sais où nous sommes Lara ?

- Parce qu'en plus tu ne savais pas où te mènerais ce portail ? Ah ! Je n'y crois pas !

Elle jura, et regarda les alentours.

- Ces chutes « d'eau », là-bas, me rappellent celle d'Helheim, quand j'ai combattu Natla. Donc nous sommes bien en Helheim, mais dans un endroit différent de celui d'où je suis allé.

Elle scruta les ruines.

- Ces murs rouge et or … À en croire la légende, on se trouverait …

- A Sindri, la coupai-je.

- C'est incroyable, murmura Lara, à présent fascinée par notre découverte. Alors Snorri Sturluson avait bien traduit la _Völupsa_, ce n'était pas une erreur de traduction, comme certains ont pu le croire.

- Si on en croit donc notre cher Snorri, on se trouvera dans le Nidafjöll, dans le domaine de Helheim. Et ici, Sindri, c'est l'endroit où venaient les hommes bons et vertueux une fois morts.

Lara me regarda.

- Alors nous avons beaucoup de chance d'y trouver Alister.

Je la fixais, interdite.

- Pardon ? Tu … Tu me crois maintenant ?

- Écoute, je ne garantis pas le fait qu'Alister soit toujours un « homme », mais maintenant que nous sommes ici, autant chercher. Puis Sindri me semble être un endroit peu dangereux, je pourrais donc en profiter pour visiter.

Sacrée Lara ! Heureusement que son instinct d'aventurière reprenait le dessus, sinon, j'aurais pu tirer un trait sur mes projets. Elle s'avança vers moi et désigna mes deux armes.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas venue les mains vides. Tu te souviens de comment on s'en sert, n'est-ce pas ?

- Lara, je suis peut être tombée dans le coma, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour penser que je suis redevenue une incapable.

- Bien, bien.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Maintenant, il va falloir se séparer. Tu te charges de la partie encore bien conservée des ruines, et moi des endroits dégradés. Fais attention aux éboulements !

- Et toi, je suppose que tu va encore grimper partout et sauter de ruines en ruines ? raillais-je.

- Oui, mais moi, mademoiselle, j'ai quarante ans, et des années de pratique ! Toi tu es encore blessée et c'est ta première expérience sur le terrain !

Je bougonnais, et attrapa l'épée.

- Attends un peu toi ! m'interpella Lara.

- Oui ?

Elle me prit l'épée des mains.

- Avant ça, je prépare la porte de sortie. Si on a un pépin …

Elle reproduit le schéma que je venais d'exécuter avec ce nouveau portail. Le cercle, une fois brillant et prêt à nous happer, Lara se frotta les mains.

- Bien ! Maintenant, à la chasse !

- Lara ! Alister n'est pas un animal !

- Peut être un monstre, ça revient au même.

Je soupirais haut et fort, et me dirigeais vers la partie encore préservée de Sindri. Lara me fichait la trouille avec ses histoires de monstres, et je redoutais maintenant, à chaque tournant, de me trouver face à un humain en phase de décomposition qui n'apprécie pas la visite. Je passais sur une arche couverte d'or, et me retrouvais face à une porte en frêne.

- Pitié, pas de monstres ! murmurai-je.

Je poussai la porte. Il faisait tellement sombre que je dus sortir ma lampe torche. La pièce était recouverte d'une fine couche de poussière. Tout était si parfait … Cela en devenait terrifiant. Je m'avançais, laissant la trace de mes pas dans la poussière, qui étrangement, ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre si je ne faisais que la frôler. La pièce était vide, à part quelques tables et chaises. Je ressortis bien vite, frissonnante de peur.

- Bordel, ça se sens qu'on est ... au royaume des morts.

Je déglutis, puis continuait mes fouilles. Je ne trouvais rien. Pas une âme qui vive. Que des pièces remplis de meubles. Rien que je puisse éventuellement ramener en tant qu'objet archéologique. Alors que je commençais à me dire que Sindri n'était que pièce et meuble, je débarquais sur une sorte de place, fontaine, qui bien sur ne marchait pas, au centre. Elle était très haute, et d'une couleur pourpre assez inquiétante. Je m'en approchais, quand j'entendis des gémissements. Des sortes de pleurs … d'enfant ? Intriguée, je contournais la fontaine, et découvris un enfant, le visage enfoui dans ses bras, qui pleurait. Touchée, je m'accroupis devant lui.

- Hé, petit !

Il continuait ses pleurs. Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

- Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Soudain, les sanglots cessèrent. J'enlevai ma main. Il redevenait calme tellement ... facilement. Je me relevais, et reculais petit à petit, les mains sur mes 9mms. Il fallait que je me rappelle qu'ici, j'étais en enfer, même si je me trouvais à Sindri. Et soudain, l'enfant releva la tête. Je ne pus retenir un juron. La moitié de son visage partait en lambeaux, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Je dégainais.

- Recule.

L'enfant se leva, et s'avança. Je n'osais pas tirer, c'était un enfant. Mais lorsqu'il se jeta sur moi, je roulais sur le côté, et tirai. L'enfant tituba sous les coups et s'écrasa au sol. Haletante, je restais sur mes gardes. Ce qui m'as valu la vie sauve car soudain, l'enfant se releva et courut vers moi. Prise de panique, je lui décochais un coup de pied, et lui logeait une balle dans le front. Voilà qui devrait calmer le mort pour quelques minutes. Je ne tardais donc pas, et me mis à courir là où je n'étais pas encore allé. Avec un peu de chance, ce satané mort vivant ne me suivrait pas. Mais mon cœur battait si vite, que bientôt, je dus m'arrêter. J'étais essoufflée, et lorsque j'entendis de nouveau les sanglots de l'enfant, la peur ma noua l'estomac. Il fallait que je récupère, mon corps n'était pas encore prêt à recourir. Mon regard s'accrocha à une nouvelle porte en chêne. Oui ! J'allais me cacher à l'intérieur, le temps de retrouver mon souffle ! Je courus avec difficulté, ouvrit la porte, et la referma doucement, sans bruit. Je n'allumais pas ma lampe. Je ne voulais pas attirer ce monstre jusqu'ici. Je me plaquai contre le mur, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je reprenais doucement mon souffle, quand soudain, un murmure s'éleva du fond de la pièce. Alertée, je ciblais mes armes vers la source.

- Qui … Qu'est-ce ?

Cette voix …

- Encore une illusion ? Encore … Non, laissez moi tranquille, laissez-moi !

C'était impossible, pas maintenant. Encore un coup monté du royaume des morts ? Je restais donc sur mes gardes, tout en allumant ma lampe torche. Et mon cœur rata un battement, même en étant préparé à cette éventualité. A la lumière, prostré entre deux tables, se tenait Alister. Il avait les cheveux en batailles, les lunettes et les vêtements couverts de poussières, et dans ses yeux … brillait un brin de folie. Il leva les yeux, à moitié éblouie, et lorsqu'il vit mon visage, ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

- Oh non, non, pas ça !

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête avant de les rouvrir pour me regarder.

- Non ! Arrêtez ! Je vais devenir fou !

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas elle, vous ne me tromperez pas ! Je ne marcherai pas, je ne tomberais pas !

- Alister ? murmurai-je.

Il trembla.

- Non, c'est un supplice, pas la même voix, pas ça …

Il avait l'air si ... vrai.

- Alister, c'est toi ? Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Vous le savez, qui je suis, hein ? s'écria t-il soudain. Vous voulez simplement que je perde la raison, et vous … vous n'êtes qu'une illusion !

Je compris alors. Il pensait que j'étais un de ces morts-vivants, et que j'avais pris cette apparence, la mienne en l'occurrence, pour … pour …

- Vous voulez que je devienne comme eux ! Comme ces monstres !

C'était donc ça ! Un soulagement soudain m'envahit, et je rangeais mes armes.

- Alister ! Non, tu te trompes ! C'est vraiment moi !

- Ha … ha, non, ça ne marchera pas, bredouilla t-il, en reculant contre le mur, tandis que je m'avançais.

- Non, Alister ! Regarde-moi ! S'il te plait ! C'est moi, Lauren. Lauren Johannson.

Je m'accroupis et tendis la main vers lui. Mais il se mit soudainement à trembler.

- Qu'est … Qu'est-ce que c'est ... _ça_ ? dit-il en fixant ma main.

Je regardais à mon tour, et compris ce qui le dérangeais tant. Ma bague. Notre bague, celle qu'il m'avait offerte pour nos fiançailles. Je lui souris.

- Alister c'est vraiment moi ! Je suis venu, venu te chercher ! Avec Lara !

- Lara ? Comment …

Il était complètement perdu. Il allait devenir fou. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne pensais pas que le convaincre de mon existence serait aussi dur. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, quand soudain, il tendit sa main vers la mienne, et caressa du bout des ongles la bague.

- C'est … vraiment … murmura t-il.

- Oui. Alister, regarde-moi dans les yeux, et tu verras.

Je suppose qu'il prit son courage à deux mains, car il déglutit avant de plonger ses pupilles dans les miennes. Dans son regard, je lisais la méfiance, la peur, l'incompréhension … quand doucement, tout ceci se transforma en soulagement. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Oh mon Dieu …

Et soudain, je le pris dans mes bras, retenant mes sanglots.

- Alister, mon Alister. Oh, tu es là, tu es là !

Il s'agrippa à moi, et se mit à pleurer. Et tout doucement, il se colla à moi, comme un enfant qui retrouve sa mère après un horrible cauchemar.

- Lauren ! J'ai eu si peur ! Si peur seul !

Je reculai, lui prit le visage entre mes paumes, et l'embrassa. Il était peut être mort, mais pourtant, il avait encore la peau chaude, et les baisers d'une brulante passion. Je me détachais de lui, quand soudain, il prit un air peiné.

- Mais … Je suis mort … Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu ... tu …

- Non, l'arrêtai-je. Je ne suis pas morte. Je suis bien vivante. Et Lara est venue avec moi. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais … oh … je suis venu te chercher, et tu es là !

- Tu es venu … ici, chez les morts … pour moi ? me demanda t-il, interdit.

- Que crois-tu ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, pour revoir ta petite tête d'intello !

- Hé !

Le voir sourire m'emplit d'une joie immense. Je retrouvais l'homme que j'avais perdu. Et il fallait maintenant que je le sorte de là. J'attrapais mon talkie-walkie.

- Lara ? Tu m'entends ?

Un grésillement me répondit.

- J'écoute.

Je soupirais de soulagement.

- Lara ! Retour au portail, j'ai Alister avec moi !

Un silence se fit, et j'entendis des coups de feu.

- Lara ?

- Oui, pardon, on dirait que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude d'avoir à faire aux morts vivants. Donc Alister est de retour ?

- Oui ! dit celui-ci alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre.

- Quel soulagement de réentendre ta voix ! Bon, c'est parti. Par contre, dépêche toi vite et tiens toi prête à retirer Excalibur. Les morts vivants risquent de me suivre !

- Bordel Lara …

Je coupais la communication, et me relevais. Alister fit de même, avec un peu plus de difficulté.

- Tu vas t'en sortir ?

- Oui … Oui … Depuis des semaines j'arpente ces ruines. Ça devrait aller.

Je li souris et lui tendis une de mes armes. Il me regarda comme un idiot.

- Eh bien ?

- Mais … je ne sais pas me servir de ça et …

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, écoute, je me suis fait courser par un enfant mort vivant, donc en sortant d'ici, on risque de le recroiser. Et s'il a rameuté des collègues, il faudra que tu m'aides. Je sais que ça ne vas pas les tuer, ils sont déjà morts, mais ça va les ralentir, juste assez pour atteindre le portail.

- D'accord, bredouilla t-il.

Je m'avançais vers la porte. La main sur le poignet, je regardais Alister, derrière moi.

- Prêt ?

- Euh … Oui ?

- C'est parti !

J'ouvris la porte à la volée. Devant moi, l'enfant m'attendait. Je courus jusqu'à lui, le poussait d'une main pour qu'il tombe à terre, et fis signe à Alister de courir. Lorsqu'il passa devant moi, je clouai au sol le mort qui tentait de se relevait, puis courut. Je rattrapai aisément Alister, malgré les douleurs qui commençaient à lanciner dans le dos.

- Allez !

La course me parut bien courte, après le temps que j'avais passé à fouiller dans les décombres de cette halle. Alister semblait fatigué.

- Un petit effort s'il te plait !

Il hocha la tête, et il se concentra. Au bout d'un cinq minutes, nous arrivions à destination. Nous avions même semé le petit mort ! Merveilleux ! Mais lorsque je vis, au loin, Lara courir dans notre direction, suivit d'une vingtaine de monstres plus horribles les uns que les autres, cela me semblait moins « merveilleux » tout d'un coup. J'interpellais Alister.

- Tiens-moi la main !

J'attrapais Excalibur, prête à la sortir de son socle. De l'autre main, Alister s'accrochait.

- Et maintenant ? demanda t-il, paniqué.

- Et maintenant, tu tends ta main vers Lara. Dès qu'elle tient ta main, crie. Et je retirerais l'épée.

- Bien.

Il se tut, et regarda Lara qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Mon pouls s'accéléra.

- Et … Tu es sur que je vais pouvoir passer avec vous ? Je suis mort moi …

Je lui fichais un coup de pied.

- Aie ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

- IDIOT ! Ne me dis pas des choses pareilles ! criais-je, les larmes aux yeux. Je veux que tu reviennes parmi les vivants ! Alors crois, avec moi !

Il hocha la tête.

- Pardon.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur Lara. Celle-ci venait de faire exploser une grenade pour ralentir ses poursuivants.

- Alister, ta main !

Il la tendit le plus possible. Il fallait que je me tienne prête. Au moment où Lara toucherai Alister … Celle-ci fit un saut immense, tendit la main, et s'agrippa à celle de mon fiancé. Il hurla. Je tirais Excalibur. Comme auparavant, une lumière nous aveugla, et je me sentis transporter ailleurs. Mais contrairement à la première fois, je me débattis pour garder les yeux ouverts, et voir Alister, avec moi, partir pour le monde des vivants.

Cette fois-ci, le retour fut plus douloureux. Je m'écrasai avec violence au sol, et la douleur des blessures étaient revenues. Mais il y avait lus important que moi. Je me relevais presque aussitôt, et découvrit à mes côtés Lara, qui s'époussetait déjà, et Alister. Mais lui était encore allongé, les yeux fermés, pâle comme … un mort ?

- Hé ! On est revenu ! Alister ?

Je me penchai vers lui, et posait ma main sur son visage. Froid. J'ôtai ma main, la gorge nouée.

- Hé ! Non, tu ne vas pas me faire ça, dis …

Je levais les yeux vers Lara, cherchant une réponse, du réconfort, n'importe quoi ! Mais celle-ci détourna les yeux. Je rivai mes yeux sur Alister, et le secouais.

- Alister ! Réveille-toi, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Je t'ai ramené du monde des morts, tu … tu …

Les sanglots me coupèrent la parole.

- C'était prévisible Lauren … Il va falloir accepter maint…

- NON !

Je la regardais avec fureur, puis entrouvrit les lèvres de mon fiancé.

- De l'air, il lui faut de l'air.

Et j'entrepris, avec agilité, de lui redonner un second souffle. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Je reculais. Aucun changement. Non. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, dans les légendes, lorsque les héros sortaient leurs amis des enfers, ceux-ci étaient en vie ? Pourquoi ? Je m'effondrai sur le torse d'Alister. Je m'agrippais à sa chemise, quand soudain, son torse se gonfla, et, en levant la tête, il aspira tout l'air, comme avait failli se noyer qu'il remontait à la surface.

- Aaaah !

Il suffoqua, et sa respiration se fit haletante. Interdite, je le fixais. Il cligna des yeux, reprit de l'air goulument, comme un nouveau né, et me regarda.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? me demanda t-il.

Et il s'écrasa au sol sous mon poids.

- ALISTER !

Et je me mis à rire joyeusement, en le serrant dans mes bras (tout en prenant garde à ne pas l'étouffer, ça aurait était tragique). Lara s'agenouilla et tapota la tête de son assistant.

- Décidément, tu nous en auras fait baver !

- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourtant …

- Tais-toi donc un peu et profite !

Je pleurais, pleurais. Il était enfin là, dans mes bras, et de nouveau en vie. Et plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous séparer ! Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, quand soudain, un hélicoptère débarqua au dessus de nous. Par la vitre, le pilote nous fit signe.

- He Ho ! Le revenant !

- Zip ! m'écriais-je, ravi de voir la tête de clown de mon ami.

Il me salua, et soudain, une échelle se déroula vers nous.

- Allez, on grimpe !

Lara passa la première, et une fois en haut, déroula un câble sur lequel était accroché un baudrier.

- C'est pour Alister ! cria t-elle.

Je ris.

- Merci !

Je me retournais vers Alister, qui était encore tout déboussolé.

- Allez, on rentre chez nous.

- Merci.

- Ne soit pas si solennel.

Je l'aider à mettre son baudrier, et une fois fini, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, comme à mon habitude. Que cela faisait du bien de le revoir ! Je m'apprêtais à reculer, pour le laisser passer, quand il me serra dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je me laissais faire, griser par cette sensation qui m'avait tant manqué.

- Hé, les amoureux, vous ferez ça plus tard ! Allez ! nous cria Zip.

Je reculais, sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'en pris Alister, grimpe.

Il s'agrippa à l'échelle, un peu tremblotant.

- Je n'aime pas ça …

Je lui tapotais la tête.

- Hé ! Tu nous reviens de Helheim alors tu ne vas pas faire ton froussard devant une petite échelle de rien du tout !

- Pas faux …

Et il grimpa, peu à peu, à son rythme, jusqu'en haut, et je le suivis. Une fois en haut, je refermais la porte, et Zip put repartir.

- Ravi de te revoir Alister ! Tu nous as manqué ! Et remercie ta belle, c'est elle qui as insisté pour venir te chercher. Très fortement.

- Ah oui ? demanda t-il en riant.

- C'est une vraie tête de mule ! répliqua Lara en s'asseyant sur un siège.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas !

Il se tourna vers moi et me resserra dans ses bras.

- Merci, petite têtue.

Je ne pus que sourire. Lara m'adressa un clin d'œil et secoua sa camera.

- Et en plus de ça, j'ai de quoi faire baver tous ces « barbons » d'Oxford, comme dirait notre cher ami.

- Alors tout est bien qui finit bien ?

- On va dire ça, à ça près que j'ai perdu mon manoir préféré, mais au final, ce n'est pas bien grave.


	10. Chapter 10

_Et nous voici alors au dernier chapitre ... Déjà la fin, c'est triste ! Bon certes, déjà, le chapitre précédent, ça sentait la fin, ça aurait pu d'ailleurs s'arrêter là, mais non, j'ai voulu faire un dernier petit chapitre, histoire de faire durer un peu ! Alors voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ce petit chapitre-épilogue !_

_Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivi dans mon imagination, ça m'as fait grand plaisir de lire a chaque chapitre vos reviews ! J'espère vous retrouver sur mes prochaines fan fictions (quand je me déciderais ;p)_

_Encore un grand merci ! _

Et j'avais raison. « Tout est bien qui finit bien ». Alister était de nouveau parmi nous, et l'équipe se retrouvait au grand complet. Il avait pu retrouver ses habitudes, malgré le déménagement (pas trop le choix, me dirais vous). Nous nous étions installés dans la même chambre, cette fois, une grande, avec une salle de bains luxueuse, et située juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Quel bonheur !

Puis les semaines s'enchainèrent à nouveau, conférences obligent. Deux mois après le retour d'Alister, je devais tenir, avec lui et Lara (Zip s'occupant des projections et autres), une exposition sur la mythologie nordique. J'étais dans le bureau du professeur qui nous avait demandé cette exposition, fiches en mains, me répétant les points essentiels de mon discours. C'était ma manière de procéder depuis mes études, que j'avais fièrement fini en obtenant mon doctorat. En même temps qu'Alister, qui depuis des années préparait son mémoire sans y arriver. J'étais donc assise sur un des sièges confortable du professeur Hodson, quand Lara pénétra dans la pièce.

- C'est l'heure. Les gens attendent avec impatience !

- Super ! Zip a préparé la projection du petit film que tu as fait en Helheim ?

- Bien sur ! Il te suffit de faire une petite introduction, ensuite je prendrai le relai, on passe le film, et Alister interviendra pour raconter son séjour là-bas, en omettant bien sur que nous l'avons sauvé de la mort.

- Je comprends … Si les gens apprennent qu'on peut aller sauver les morts, ça serait une folie.

Je pris mes fiches et me leva. Je fus prise d'un vertige, et je posais ma main sur ma tête.

- Ça ne va pas ? me demanda Lara en me voyant grimacer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, juste un petit vertige, a doit être une séquelle de mon coma.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce, et rejoignîmes Alister sur l'estrade. Je me plaçais devant le micro, demandais le silence, et commençait à exposer le contexte. Tranquillement et souriante, j'expliquais comment nous avions découvert que les légendes nordiques étaient reliés aux autres légendes, et comment les mythes étaient au final les mêmes. Puis en abordant la question des différents monde mystiques, je sentis mon estomac se soulevait. Je marquais une pause, et Lara me regarda en coin. Je lui fis signe que ce n'était rien, et reprit mon discours. Puis, une fois mon introduction, finit, Lara prit le relai. Je me plaçais aux côtés d'Alister. Celui se pencha à mon oreille.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

- Mais oui ! Pourquoi devrais-je ne pas aller bien ?

- Parce que tu es très pâle.

Je me tus. Les vertiges, la crampe d'estomac, mon visage pâle… Mince ! J'étais malade, et ça me tombait dessus en pleine conférence.

- Merci, mais je crois que j'ai attrapé une vilaine maladie. Rien de grave, il faudrait simplement que tu m'accompagne chez le médecin après la conférence, lui murmurai-je à mon tour à l'oreille.

Il hocha la tête, et me prit la main. C'était sa façon de me soutenir en public, et cela marchait très bien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Lara annonce la projection de son film et que les lumières s'éteignent. A ce moment là, je fus prise d'une violente nausée. Je plaquais ma main sur mes lèvres. Je me concentrais, de toutes mes forces, pour faire passer cette sensation, mais ça ne fit que s'amplifier. Une seule solution, m'échapper le temps d'un détour au toilettes. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Lara, et courut vers le couloir qui servait de coulisses. Les toilettes, vite ! Je trouvais, quelques mètres plus loin, l'endroit que je cherchais, et m'y enfermais. Ah ! J'étais don bien malade ! Quelle poisse ! Je ressortis, m'aspergeait le visage d'eau, et lorsque je levais la tête, j'aperçus Lara dans la glace, qui me regardait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien ! Pour que tu t'enfuies en courant en plein milieu d'une conférence si importante, tu dois être sacrement malade.

- Ah … Je confirme. Il va falloir passer chez le médecin après et …

- Après ? s'écria Lara. Tu plaisante ! J'ai chargé Alister de la suite, et je t'accompagne illico !

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

Elle me prit par la main, attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Oui, bonjour, ici Miss Croft, annonça Lara après trois sonneries.

Une voix grésilla dans le téléphone sans que je puisse entendre.

- Oui. Non, ce n'est pas pour moi, mais j'ai besoin de vous maintenant. Oui. Absolument, c'est urgent, il me semble que ça fait quelques semaines que ça traine.

Quelques semaines ? Mais c'était impossible, je ne sentais mal que depuis la vieille ! Et depuis des semaines, je me sentais en pleine forme ! Qu'elle demande à Alister, il aurait pu confirmer lui …

- Merci, j'appelle un taxi, et nous serons chez vous d'ici vingt minutes. Merci Docteur Heathcliff !

Elle raccrocha et je la regardais avec des yeux ronds.

- Heathcliff ? Mais ce n'est pas notre médecin !

- Ça sera bientôt le tien.

- Mais le docteur Alexander me convenait très bien, et tu m'as dit qu'il s'était merveilleusement bien occupé de moi lors de mon coma !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas un docteur comme Alexander dont tu as besoin.

Je m'arrêtais.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Lara soupira.

- Tu ne te doutes de rien ! Ah ! Pourtant tu n'es plus une enfant !

Je la regardais sans comprendre lorsque ...

- On va voir un gynécologue ma petite ! plaisanta t-elle. Maintenant arrête de faire l'innocente. Ça fait des semaines que tu manges comme quatre, sans t'en apercevoir, et maintenant tu es prise de nausées !

Je clignais des yeux. Moi ? Non … Ce n'était pas … impossible. Bêtement, un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres. Lara reprit son téléphone.

- Maintenant le taxi. Et on se dépêche, Heathcliff n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard.

Mon sourire s'effaça. Car bien que l'hypothèse de Lara me plaise, la simple idée d'un gynécologue me faisait frémir. Il y a bien une chose que je n'aimais pas, c'était ce genre de médecin !

Ce ne fut que vers vingt heures que Lara et moi rentrions au manoir. Alister et Zip étaient déjà rentrés, et nous attendaient dans le salon.

- Ah, enfin ! On se faisait du souci ! s'écria Zip.

Lara déposa un sac remplis de médicament sur la table basse. Je m'assis sur le canapé, la tête pleine de pensées.

- Et alors ? On a le droit de savoir ce que tu nous attrapé, histoire qu'on ne s'approche pas trop de toi ? plaisanta Zip.

Lara lui assena une tape au front.

- Épargne-nous tes vannes Zip !

- Alors ? me demanda Alister, les bras ballants et le regard inquiet.

Je restais la bouche ouverte, et levait les yeux vers lui. Je vis, du coin de l'œil, Lara tirer Zip jusqu'à la cuisine. Je restais assise, et Alister se posta devant moi.

- Hé ! On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme !

- Très drôle, murmurai-je en souriant.

Je levais les yeux et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- Alister …

- C'est moi.

Je pouffais de rire. Il essayait de faire de l'humour pour cacher son anxiété.

- Arrête de stresser, c'est rien de grave.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Ah ! Même en plaisantant tu arrive à voir que je m'inquiète.

- Je ne suis pas ta fiancée pour rien !

- Haha, ça c'est vrai ! ria t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Alors, pourquoi cette tête ?

Je pris une grande inspiration. Ouf ! Pas facile d'annoncer ça !

- Jesuisenceinte ! murmurai-je dans ma barbe.

- J'ai rien compris ! s'exclama t-il, le regard interloqué. Tu veux bien arrêter de parler si bas, et moins vite ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, et je plantai mon regard dans le sien.

- Alister, idiot, tu vas être papa ! m'écriai-je, beaucoup plus fort que prévu.

Il restait figé, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Un silence s'installa. Je posais ma main sur la sienne, l'incitant à parler. Il ne dit rien, mais lorsque ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et qu'un immense sourire s'inscrit sur son visage, je sentis une bouffée de joie m'envahir. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, quand soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée.

- OUAH ! C'est vrai ? cria Zip, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, en voyant Lara, derrière, un couteau à la main, faisant semblant de le poignarder pour son intervention.

- Idiot ! Ce n'était pas toi à dire ça ! le menaça t-elle.

- Laisse Lara ! Et oui, Zip ! C'est vrai ! répondit-je.

Et soudain, je sentis un poids me renverser en arrière.

- C'est génial ! Génial ! s'écria Alister, me perçant les tympans.

Il me serra dans ses bras, tellement heureux, qu'il m'étouffa presque. Zip et Lara s'approchèrent de nous.

- Hé ! On évite de faire des bébés ici, se réjouit Zip.

- Je crois que c'est trop tard là, ajouta Lara.

Alister se leva, et me souleva du canapé, pour me serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Il regarda nos deux amis.

- Vous avez entendu ? C'est … C'est …

Il bégaya, les larmes aux yeux. Zip lui tapota l'épaule.

- Profite, chanceux !

Puis soudain, une question s'imposa à mon esprit, et je quittais les bras d'Alister pour me retourner vers Lara.

- Il y a un problème ? me demanda t-elle en voyant mon expression troublée.

- Oui. Parce que … Ça veut dire que … On va devoir partir.

- Hein ? s'exclamèrent en chœur Alister et Zip.

- Et bien, si j'y pense, je ne vais pas vous imposer … un enfant !

Lara s'approcha, et soudain, me tapa sur le front.

- Aie ! Mais ça fait mal !

- Décidément, tu ne pourras jamais t'empêcher de dire des âneries. Tu as trop fréquenté Zip !

- Hé ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Elle se retourna, et fit signe à Winston, qui se tenait sagement dans un coin de la pièce.

- Winston. La chambre que nous avons aménagée pour Lauren et Alister, est-elle assez grande pour accueillir un nourrisson ?

- Bien sur, miss Croft.

Il se retourna vers moi.

- Félicitations, miss Johannson.

- Merci Winston !

- Et voilà, le problème est réglé ! m'annonça Lara. Nous avons un peu moins de neuf mois pour arranger votre chambre pour la petite chose, dit-elle en regardant mon ventre.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, et, même si Lara n'aimait pas les démonstrations affectives en public, je ne pus me retenir et enlaça tendrement mon amie.

- Lara … MERCI !

Elle me tapota l'épaule, gênée, jusqu'à que je recule et me tourne vers Alister.

- Ça te va ?

- Tant que je suis avec toi, bien sur. Mais je t'avoue que je suis heureux de pouvoir rester ici.

Il me passa la main dans les cheveux.

- L'humour de Zip m'aurait manqué, et puis … je suis sur qu'il sera ravis de s'occuper du bout de chou !

- Ah non hein ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire la baby-sitter !

Il s'approcha de moi et s'accroupit face à mon ventre.

- Tu penses qu'il m'entend ? Youhou, salut la chose ! murmura t-il à mon ventre.

Je plaquai mes mains sur mon visage, rougissant.

- Ah ! Ça fait bizarre !

- Haha ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit, ria Alister en montrant Zip du doigt, qui grimaça.

En riant, je fis un clin d'œil à Lara. Je me remémorais tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Lady Croft, froide de nature, m'avait adopté, pour une raison qui me restait encore inconnue, bien qu'elle affirme que c'était parce que j'avais un caractère qui lui plaisait. Pourtant cela m'étonnait, vu le nombre de fois qu'elle m'avait sermonné. Je ne pouvais donc que lui exprimer ma gratitude en travaillant corps et âme pour elle. Et il était certain que pendant ces neuf mois qui m'attendait, tout en prenant soin de ce petit être que j'attendais, j'allais continuer de l'aider pour ses expéditions.

Je posais alors mes mains sur mon ventre. Alister fit de même, et je regardais nos deux amis.

- Alors, un pour tous, et tous pour un ? plaisantai-je.

Ils acquiescèrent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est, pour vous, la définition du bonheur. Mais la mienne se résume en deux mots : une famille.


End file.
